Te encontre
by Cat Noir
Summary: El es un agente del FBI en busca de respuestas,ella es una joven landrona q intenta vengar la muerte de su padre,juntos tuvieron un hermoso pasado, pero la sombra de la ambicion tuvo q invadir sus vidas,podran obtener la joya y recuperar lo q tuvieron?IXK
1. Chapter 1

Wolitaaaaaaas!!! Sip todavía estoy viva y con un nuevo fic este es creación completamente mía y sip me quemo (no una sino) varias neuronas y creo que ahorita estan re-contra quemaditas jejeje bueno queria agradecer a todas aquellas lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews despues del prologo del fic les contesto ok? Ahora sip al fic.

Aaaaaahh si me olvidaba Inuyasha no me pertenece, si lamentablemente no es mio buuuuuu es de Rumiko-sensei y pues ya vamos con el fic...

Te Encontre 

Se encontraba en el 20vo piso, una silueta delgada con traje de cuero negro pegado al cuerpo, se movía con extrema rapidez y sutileza, este personaje se llamaba Aome, una muchacha de 20 años que se dedicaba a este trabajo, tenia ya 7 años de "experiencia" en robar joyas, pinturas y piezas carísimas, para venderlas en el mercado negro, solo que esta noche era la excepción.

Estaba en el famoso museo Louvre en Paris-Francia, tratando de llevarse la pieza por la cual estaba alli esa noche, una joya que de por si era muy importante no solo en Francia, sino en todo el mundo sobrevalorada en mas de 20 mil millones de Euros, pero nuestra pequeña ladronzuela no contaba con que un par de ojos ámbares casi dorados, la observaban.

Cuando la muchacha llego a la cámara en donde se encontraba dicha joya, sintió la presencia de un intruso al voltear se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos ya conocidos por ella "es el" penso ella, sip era el mismo agente del FBI de la semana pasada, un joven alto, de piel bronceada, de pecho fornido se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio, de cabello negro y largo y estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hacia arriba y los tres primeros botones abiertos(NA: hay dios tan solo de imaginármelo asi a Inu se me pone la piel de gallina)los zapatos de vestir negros y una sonrisa arrogante y a la vez burlona.

**-Una bella señorita como usted, no debería estar haciendo cosas tan malas-**le dijo el joven con un toque de burla en su comentario.

-**Usted otra vez-**le dijo Aome con un suspiro de agobio.

-**Si, la ultima vez que nos vimos no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme-**le dijo el muchacho, viendo el rostro de una exasperada Aome-**Mi nombre es...**

**-Me interesa muy poco su nombre además...**

**-Vaya pero si resultaste toda una fierecilla pequeña gatita-**le dijo burlonamente el muchacho.

**- Arggg!!! ¿No tiene cosas mas interesantes que seguirme y arruinarme los planes, eh?-**le dijo la frustrada muchacha.

**-Emmmm...mmm...nop, bueno si y una de esas cosas es impedir que te lleves la Perla de Shikon-**le contesto el acercándose a ella.

-**¡YO NO ESTOY ROBANDO NADA! ¡SOLO REGRESO LA PERLA A SU VERDADERO DUEÑO! No creo que lo entiendas de lo que te estoy hablando, pero no dejare que me impidas llevármela!-**le respondió la muchacha, en seguida se lanzo por una de las ventanas y cuando estaba cayendo recordó lo que habia dejado (NA: na! Creen que dejo la perla? Mmmm... no se, sigan leyendo y ya veran) una bomba en el salón en donde estaba la Perla.

-**Esta vez no se saldrán con la suya, llevare la Perla otra vez a casa y te vengare padre, juro que vengare tu muerte-**justo en ese momento apretó un botón de su reloj y la bomba exploto, destruyendo el lugar y dejando a la valiosa joya a merced de Aome.

De la manga de su muñeca salio una especie de cuerda y la sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo(NA: que creen que la iba a dejar a la interperie o volando como un ave, nop) con la joya en su poder y sin ningun tipo de lesión salio del lugar tan rapido y silenciosamente como cuando entro, debia darse prisa pues el ruido de la explosión alerto a media zona del lugar y los policías no tardarían en llegar.

Mientras tanto en el destruido 20vo piso se encontraba un joven medio noqueado y con escombros encima.

**-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!! Esta vez si fuiste ruda pequeña gatita, pero como que me llamo Inuyasha Taisho tu traerás de vuelta esa Perla a este lugar y me explicaras que rayos tienes que ver tu con ella-**dijo el adolorido muchacho, lo que no sabia era que este encuentro era el principio de muchos ya que Aome era la elegida por la joya que debia cuidar, purificar y dominar la Perla e Inuyasha protegerla, pero podrán vivir con esa carga? ya que no solo vivirán con eso, sino tambien con el recuerdo de un pasado doloroso y la sombra de su peor enemigo.

Continuara

Bueno pues y que tal les gusto? espero que si les gusto me lo dicen si no les gusto bueno pues... tambien me lo dicen n.n y ahora a responder los reviews que me mandaron:

**sofita: **de verdad estuvo bien? Bueno de seguirlo sip eso es lo que estoy haciendo, bueno gracias por haberme dejado un review, un besote!

**Fesabi: **Wolitas! Estoy trabajando en la conti y espero que sea tan buena como la historia cuentan las leyendas. Un abrazote!!

**athen-maiden:** Holita! Bueno la historia original es de las dos artemisas asi se llaman jeje nombre bastante particular n.n bueno creo que la duda que tienes es el xq Inu actuó de forma diferente con Kag, bueno en realidad es xq como todavía tenia algunos recuerdos de su vida antes de pedirle a la perla que borrara sus recuerdos todavía recordaba a su amor pasado y como Kikyo ¬¬ y Kagome se parecen es por eso que actuó diferente, pero, ojo, pestaña y ceja Inuyasha se llega a enamorar de Kagome y deja su pasado en el pasado(como creo que debería suceder en el anime)bueno ahora sip espero haber aclarado tu duda, ojala y te haya gustado la historia que acabo de escribir, besitos!!

**serena tsukino chiba:** Wolaaaaas!! De verdad me alegro muxo de saber que te gusto el fic, gracias por el abrazo, yo te mando un abrazote y un besote de yapa, espero que te guste este fic que de veras me ah explotado mis 5 únicas neurona n.n!!

**Nadeshiko miko: **Wolitaas! Gracias, de verdad espero que te hayas emocionado tanto como yop! Espero tambien que te guste el fic recién salidito del horno, te mando un saludoooooote desde Perú, y tambien un abrazoooooote desde aqui, espero y tambien me dejes muxos reviews!!


	2. Y asi comenzo todo

Wolitaaaaaaaaaaaas!!y que tal navidad? Bueno yo la pase tranquilita en mi casita al igual que voy a pasar año nuevo, que triste, pero bueno lamento la demora pero tuve un corto-circuito en la cabeza y la inspiración se me corto, jeje, bueno ahora sip con el fic

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, y tampoco Sesshoumaru y menos Miroku aaah y por supuesto la saco de huesos, el zombie ambulante, la traga-almas con patas de Kykio(lo siento fans de Kykio pero es la verdad, es una entrometida de lujo) obvio que no me pertenece ya que la hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, creo que fue un lapsus-brutus de Rumiko-sensei.(jijijiji)

Te Encontre 

Capitulo 1

Esa misma noche, Aome se encontraba meditando en su habitación.

-**Bueno, ya estas de nuevo en casa pequeña, de verdad me haz costado bastante trabajo**-lo dijo mostrando una media sonrisa triste

**-En esto es en lo que me eh convertido padre, se que no es lo que querias para mi pero, debo hacerlo, todo esto es por ti, para vengarme de ese mal nacido de Naraku, debo matarlo, debo de exterminarlo, tal como lo hizo contigo padre, despues de eso, me entregare al FBI, sonara extraño, lo se, pero es lo mejor, eh hecho cosas que en mi vida me hubiera imaginado, jamas hubiera querido matar a nadie, pero...-**no pudo continuar ya que las lagrimas se le empezaban a acumular en los ojos, sintió un nudo en la garganta, de esos que no sentía hacia ya 7 años atras.

**- Soy debil padre, y no debo serlo, no debo dejar que otros me pisoteen, no debo dejar que pisen mi orgullo, se que las cosas no debieron ser asi, que debían ser diferentes, tambien se que la vida no es facil y...**-sonrió tristemente, recordando todo lo que un dia decidio enterrar en su memoria-

_Flashback:_

"_Papiii!!!. Papiiiiiii!!, PAPAAAAAA!!!-Que pasa pequeña Aome?-Papi yo...yo...yo...snif, snif, yo lo quiero papi, yo quiero ese golbo, buaaaaaaaa-Aah pequeña, no se dice golbo, se dice globo-lo dijo el hombre con una sonrisa dulce, la pequeña niña(que todavía sollozaba) dejo su llanto poco a poco y lo miro curiosa, el padre entendiendo la mirada, sonrió ampliamente y la cargo-Porque no me puedes comprar el gol...g..lo...glo...bo...globo papito?-lo pregunto la pequeña con un hipido común en los niños despues de llorar tanto-Bueno pequeña, te dije que no te lo podia comprar porque no eh traído dinero-pero, pero, yo-mi niña debes aprender que no todo es facilidad en la vida, hay cosas que no puedes cambiar, hay obstáculos que se te presentaran en la vida y tendrás que vencerlos, no escapar de ellos pequeña Aome, debes aprender que si quieres triunfar debes arriesgar, que si vas a arriesgar debes ser valiente, si vas a ser valiente debes ser fuerte y para ser fuerte debes aprender a pasar esos obstáculos, debes mover esas piedras que se te presentan en tu camino hija, y asi, solo asi podrás triunfar-Y ser como tu papito?-Mmmmm...jajajajaja no tanto como yo, sino mejor que yo, mi niña-Ahaaaaaaaaa, entonces, ¿sere mas grande que tu papi?-si pequeña, mas grande que yo"_

Fin del Flashback 

**-Lo aprendí de la manera difícil**-su mirada se ensombreció por los recuerdos de la noche en que su vida cambio-

Flashback 

"_Se encontraba una casi adolescente de 13 años trepando el Goshimboku _(NA: asi se escribe? n.nU)_para haber aprendido etiqueta, estudiado en los mejores colegios privados_(NA: xq a la pobre chica por el mismo trabajo de su padre, que despues se los diré, la cambiaban por lo menos 10 veces al año)_y haber tenido los mejores instructores en cuestion de expresión y conductas en la sociedad, la muchachita parecia que todo tipo de instrucción le entrara por un oido y le saliera por el otro_(NA: a quien se parecerá...?mmm creo que ya me di una idea jeje n.nU)_le gustaba trepar árboles, jugar en el parque hasta que se le rompiera el vestido, pelear por lo que creía justo y un sin fin de cosas de las cuales si mencionaran nunca terminarían, bueno su meta era llegar hasta la cima de este, pero por mas que lo intentara siempre habia algo que se lo impedía, sino eran los gritos de su instructor de etiqueta, eran sus "ABSURDAS", si por que asi las consideraba, sus absurdas responsabilidades, y si no era eso eran sus 3 mejores amigos, el tonto de Inuyasha Taisho con su típico: feh! Te caerás y te romperás una pierna, vaya forma de advertirle que tenga cuidado, sip asi era su amigo Inu aunque si asi tenia amigos para que diablos queria enemigos, aunque a veces Inu era tierno y simpático con ella, la mayoria de las ocasiones la trataba con "delicadeza" sus infaltables feh y su arrogancia a flor de pie, su otro amigo era el pervertido Miroku Houshi, si aunque era un poco pervertido, que digo, era un pervertido NATO, bueno a pesar de todo era el mejor consejero que podrías pedir, aunque eso no le quitaba lo mente cochina, en fin nada es perfecto en este mundo, su otra y no menos importante amiga era Sango Taijima, "creo que nacimos para ser las mejores amigas" esa era la típica frase de Sango, se conocían desde que tenian uso de razon, ella era de las amigas que te apoyan, te aconsejan, se divierten, hacen travesuras a costa de la desgracia de otros, se maquillan, en fin una mejor amiga en todo el sentido de la palabra, los 4 andaban siempre juntos, aunque habia sus excepciones y esa excepción era Kykio Miko, ella era la mejor amiga de Inuyasha, claro aparte de nosotros estaba ella, no era que le cayera mal, sino que su modo ser asi todo frió, serio y calculador le ponía los nervio de punta, habia tratado con ella un cruce de no mas de 5 palabras y le vasto para decirse asi misma que jamas podría tener una "gran" amistad con ella, aunque no era una mala persona, pero no era el tipo de persona con la ella solía relacionarse, los 5, a pesar de ignorar este hecho, eran los protegidos de La Perla, Sango era la representante de la exterminadora de hace 500 años en la epoca actual, Miroku era el representante del monje con la maldición(aunque todavía no estaba en su mano)del agujero en su mano de hace 500 años en la epoca actual, Inuyasha era el representante del youkai de hace 500 años en la epoca actual, Kykio era la representante de la sacerdotiza custodia de hace 500 años en la epoca actual y nuestra pequeña Aome era la REENCARNACIÓN de la sacerdotiza Midoriko la creadora de La Perla, claro que hubo un guardián mas, el jefe de los hombres lobo_(NA: que creían? Que iba a dejar Kouguita fuera? Naaa, para nada)_Kouga era el representante de el en la epoca actual, pero el no los conocía aun, bueno pero en esta ocasión ninguna de esas razones estaba alli, se decia una empeñosa Aome, Sango esta en Inglaterra de visita con sus padres, Miroku esta de viaje por todo Japón visitando todos los templos budistas, por sugerencia de sus padres, Inuyasha se fue a Hong Kong para entrenar en las artes marciales y practicar el arte de la espada, era una tradición que debia cumplir, Kykio estaba en Osaka entrenando sus habilidades como sacerdotiza, ya que todo su familia habia sido de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas reconocidas, aunque no creo que Kikyo venga a impedirme de mi objetivo principal: trepar hasta la cima del Goshimboku, estaba ya casi para llegar a al cima del arbol- ya casi, ya casi- se decia una emocionada Aome, unos ruidos abajo la distrajeron de su objetivo, una corazonada la decia que algo muy malo iba a pasar, bajo cuidadosamente del arbol y se dirigió a su casa, para su sorpresa su padre habia echado llave a la entrada principal de la casa, decidio no forcejear la llave, escuchaba voces dentro de su hogar, al parecer su padre tenia visitas y no queria ser interrumpido, pero para eso hubiera llevado a su invitado a su despacho, pensaba la preocupada muchacha, fue hasta la ventana que daba frente a la sala común alli pudo ver a su padre conversar, no, mas bien gritar, con un individuo de cabellera negra ondulada, sus ojos mostraban una maldad unica, su sonrisa cínica y a la vez macabra resaltaba en su rostro pálido y sin vida, era simpático pero tenia algo que hacia que Aome sintiera repulsión, talvez, se dijo ella, sea su mirada llena de rencor y frialdad, pudo escuchar, ya que felizmente la ventana estaba un poco abierta, con algo de dificultad la conversación que se realizaba en su casa, aunque talvez hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiera echo._

_-No Naraku! La perla no esta aqui y si asi estuviera tampoco te la daría, es que no entiendes! Tu no eres el encargado de ella!, No eres una de los elegidos por ella!, entiéndelo ya y déjanos en paz!!- decia un exasperado Takato_(NA: asi se llama el padre de Aome)

_-Aaah, Higurashi, esperaba mas de ti, pensé que realmente eras mas inteligente, pero creo que te subestime, crees que realmente me importa si soy o no uno de los elegidos?, ERES IMBÉCIL O QUE!? ME IMPORTA MUY POCO SI SOY UNO DE ELLOS!! QUIERO ESA PERLA EN MI PODER AHORA!!, ME ENTENDISTE!!?-le contesto Naraku._

_-Pierdes tu tiempo Naraku, aqui no esta, me encargue de ese problema hace mucho tiempo._

_-Por lo visto creo que por las buenas no obtendré nada a cambio, entonces si no es por las buenas será por las malas-Naraku que para ese entonces se presentaba sin ningun tipo de arma, de la parte trasera de su pantalón saco un HK-V7_(NA: por si las dudas un HK-V7 es un modelo de pistola que SI existe, no es inventado por mi, si alguien ah visto películas del viejo oeste las pistolas que usan son de ese modelo)_y le disparo en el hombro, el hombre chillo del dolor, se sentía caliente, punzante y a la vez ardía, pero aun asi no le diría en donde estaba esa valiosa joya, Aome observo todo esto horrorizada, sabia que era lo que buscaba aquel hombre, queria salir corriendo para decirle donde estaba la perla y que lo dejara en paz a su padre y a ella pero por mas que quisiera las piernas no le respondían._

-Hablaras o tendré que ser mas persuasivo- le dijo Naraku con sorna.

_-Es...que...no...lo...en...entien...des? Maldita sea!! Aqui no esta!!._

_-Bueno por lo visto no aprendes, cierto?, esta vez sere un poco mas persuasivo- Naraku le disparo en ambas piernas, Takato dio un grito desgarrador, se arrastro hasta la pared de enfrente y se apoyo alli, el dolor que sentía en el hombro y en ambas piernas era insoportable, solo rogaba al cielo que su pequeña no estuviera cerca de alli o si no Naraku seria capaz de quitarle la vida en su delante, con tal de que le dijera en donde esta la maldita perla._

_Aome lloraba desconsoladamente, ver alli a su padre sin poder hacer nada, era realmente frustrante y no era precisamente porque la entrada estuviera cerrada, no nada de eso, era que estaba paralizada con todo lo que estaba viendo, el miedo la habia paralizado por completo._

_-Y bueno me dirás en donde estas ahora, mira que te estas desangrando y por el tiempo que pasó no tardaras en morir- ante aquellas palabras Aome quedo en blanco, no sabia que hacer y quedo en completo shock al ver lo que pasaba._

_-Bi...en, no...no...te rin...des...facil...ver...dad?, bue...no pues an...te tan...tanta in...sisten...cia por...par...part...te tu...ya te...lo...di...re-Takato hizo un pausa larga, en la cual Naraku no cabía de dicha, por fin, esa perla, esa maldita perla seria suya despues de 500 años por fin seria suya, pero nada lo preparo para lo que le dijo Takato Higurashi._

_-LA QUEME MALDITO BASTARDO!!-le grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban._

_-QUE HICISTE QUE!? MALDITO PENDEJO!!!, IMBESIL BUENO PARA NADA!!!-le dijo Naraku pateándolo en las costillas- Este será tu estupido final, ME OISTE!!!-le decia pateándolo mas fuerte que antes- Y TU MALDITA BASTARDA PAGARA POR TODO LO QUE HAZ HECHO, IMBÉCIL!!!-termino de decir esto, le apunto en la cabeza y le disparo, no feliz con ello, disparo por todo el cuerpo de Takato Higurashi, dejándolo totalmente irreconocible, el ultimo pensamiento de este fue "Protege a la pequeña. Midoriko, no la abandones como yo lo hecho"._

_Despues de que Naraku desatara toda su furia con el maltrecho cadáver de Takato, se dirigió a la salida de la residencia Higurashi, trato de abrir la puerta de la entrada principal y como vio que estaba que llave sonrió cínicamente, volteo hacia el cadáver y le dijo_

_-De verdad crees que podrás retenerme con algo tan insignificante que una llave de puerta? Jajajajajajaja, maldita sea Higurashi, al pareces no me conocías nada, esto-dijo apuntando el arma hacia la chapa de la puerta-no es impedimento para mi-termino de decir aquello y disparo tres veces a la puerta, al salir miro al cielo y vio que unas nubes se oscurecían-Mmmmm...al parecer lloverá pronto, pero no me distraerá, debo encontrar esa endemoniada Perla y tambien esa condenada chiquilla Higurashi, ella debe saber en donde esta la Joya y si no lo sabe, pues...tendrá el mismo final que el padre, aaaaaaah, será un dia bastante largo._

_Aome despues de ver como maltrataban el cadáver de su padre y de asegurarse de que ese tal Naraku ya no estuviera cerca de alli, entro en lo que era su hogar, vio tendido el cadáver de su padre y corrió en dirección a el, lo que vio la hizo estallar en lagrimas del mas nato dolor, amargura, odio y la mas pura tristeza._

_-PAPAAAAAA!! PAPAAAA!! PORFAVOR DESPIERTA PAPA!! PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-no le importo mancharse con la sangre de su padre lo abrazo y lloro, lloro y siguió llorando, estaba bañada en sangre y cuando no pudo derramar mas lagrimas, se levanto y al levantar la mirada, ya no habia calidez, la alegria desaparecio, el amor parecia que nunca existió en esas posas chocolates ahora ya sin brillo alguno, su mirar era frió, traicionero, del mas puro odio, la tristeza y soledad abundaban en ellos pero lo que se podia reconocer al instante era el sentimiento de venganza y de odio con que estaba cargada esa mirada._

_-Juro que ese bastardo lo pagara muy caro, lamentara el dia en que nació y tambien lamentará el dia en que te conoció padre, lamentara el dia en que te mato, TE LO JURO!! Naraku VAS A MORIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!._

_Subió al despacho de su padre y empezó a buscar información sobre Naraku al parecer un ladrón muy buscado y su cabeza tenia precio, su mas anhelante sueño era apoderarse de La Perla de Shikon, lamentablemente Aome no sabia porque tanto afán con esta joya entro en el ordenador de su progenitor y busco información sobre la Perla en la red de su hogar, lo que leyó le aclaro muchas cosas entre ellas el porque Naraku la buscaba y tambien porque siempre le decian que jamas hablara de ella frente a personas desconocidas, tambien se entero del porque las familias Taisho, Higurashi, Houshi, Taijima, Miko y Wolf eran tan unidas, aunque Aome nunca habia sabido de la existencia de la familia Wolf y menos de que existiera una unión tan compleja con la familia de Kykio, la de sus amigos y la suya, tambien se entero del porque de la muerte de su madre y tambien cual era el rol de cada hijo de las diferentes familias_(NA: ustedes ya lo saben, asi que no hay necesidad de repetición n.n)_ despues de esto incendio su hogar, alli tambien se quemo, su infancia, sus recuerdos, sus alegrías, sus amigos, sus familia, su padre y por ultimo su vida._

_-Naraku no me conoce- se dijo asi misma, mientras daba la espalda a lo que fue su hogar- Por lo que se el busca a los mejores ladrones para que realicen sus trabajos, bien pues yo me entrenare para eso, desde ahora Aome Higurashi ha muerto, murió en este incendio junto con Takato Higurashi, mi nombre ahora y para siempre será Kagome Tsetsuki, huérfana desde los 3 años y sin familiares conocidos mis recuerdos y promesas murieron hoy, y nunca mas regresaran, ese es el juramento padre, encontrare la joya y la protegeré, pero antes que nada me vengare por lo que te hizo Naraku._

_Aome, que ahora se llamaba Kagome, viajo por muchos meses hasta encontrarse con una vieja conocida de su padre Tsubaki, asi se llamaba la anciana esa, no le dijo quien era, claro que la vieja era media ciega y nunca supo a quien entreno como la mejor luchadora y ladrona, solo se llego a enterar que su nombre era Kagome de 13 años y que era huérfana desde los 3, la entreno con la espada, el arco y la flecha, las artes marciales, en sus dones espirituales tambien le aplico técnicas ninja, tambien a dominar su presencia y su ira, tambien a como ser sigilosa, como actuar y como caminar, a ser elegante y a mentir muy bien, tanto que la engañaba a la mismísima vieja._

_Ya habia cumplido 8 meses desde que llego, la muchacha, que ahora se veia mejor que antes, dijo que habia perdido bastante tiempo en esto del entrenamiento, pero en realidad Aome o mas bien Kagome, habia sido una aprendiz excepcional, aprendía con mucha rapidez y eso era excitante, ya que asi asimilaba cosas que Tsubaki aprendió ya cuando tenia 28 años de edad, esa misma noche abandono el lugar de entrenamiento en donde estuvo todos estos meses, habia cambiado y mucho, su mirada ahora era fría, indiferente y calculadora, su rostro era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, bonito y admirable pero sin una pizca de sentimientos en el, era hermosa y se veia que cuando creciera y fuera un poco mayor seria toda una belleza, su figura era mas estilizada que antes, ella era delgada cuando todavía era feliz, pero ahora sus curvas se notaban mas, ya que estuvo bajo entrenamiento todo este tiempo, su sonrisa era cínica y maquiavélica, de la muchacha calida y con sentimientos, ojos expresivos y muy risueña, solo quedaba el recuerdo, ya que ahora habia en vez de una persona, un témpano del mas frió hielo_(NA: me suena a Sesshoumaru)

_Fin del Flashback_

**_-_Cuando salí del entrenamiento de Tsubaki-sensei, todavía mi odio estaba muy fresco, pero ahora que han pasado los años, el tiempo me ah hecho madurar-lo dijo cambiando otra vez su postura, volviendo a ser la fría chica de siempre, secándose esa lagrima rebelde que salía despues de 7 años de haberla guardado**

**-Era una tonta e insuficiente, por mucho tiempo me costo labrar lo que soy ahora, todo para que el muy imbécil de Naraku me notara, no me arrepiento de lo que eh hecho pero tus enseñanzas padre, no me dejaran vivir tranquila sino me entrego despues de cobrar mi venganza. Que estupida es mi lógica, pero no puedo hacer nada, eso fue lo que me enseñaste y eso es lo que voy a hacer, bueno ahora sip es hora de purificarte, hace tiempo que no purifico nada, pero no será la primera vez que lo haga, ufff, bueno aqui voy-** Kagome se concentro y empezó a sentir la energía correr por todas sus venas, sentía una calidez extraña, esa misma que perdió cuando todavía era muy joven, sintió la nostalgia cubrir su coraza de hielo e inmediatamente abrió los ojos, alli se encontraba ella en medio de la sala de su habitación de hotel en el cual se hospedaba, con la perla en su mano, la cual brillaba con un tono rosáceo espectacular.

**-Vaya, al parecer lo conseguí, pero esto ah tomado parte de mis energías, maldición, sabia que esto iba a ocurrir, pero bueno, tambien es hora de dormir-**dicho esto dejo la perla en el cajón de su velador, se cambio y se hecho a dormir.

**-Buenas noches Perla de Shikon o, como diría mi padre Shikon No Tama.**

Estaba inquieta, su respiración era entrecortada, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, daba vueltas y mas vueltas en la cama y de pronto un grito, sangre, papa, promesa, Naraku, mi venganza y... te lo juro.

Se despertó agitada, otra vez ese mismo sueño, se remontaba a cuando se alejo de su hogar para comenzar su venganza, aunque era imposible, ese sueño le recordaba una y otra vez que era, quien era, y para hacia lo que hacia, miro el reloj de su velador 7:30 a.m. temprano, la mañana era calida se notaba que muy pronto seria verano en la ciudad del amor.

**-Ciudad del amor o no, eso no borra lo que hago, bueno ya que me eh despertado y que por lo visto no podré cerrar un solo ojo debido a mis _placenteros_ sueños**(NA: nótese el sarcasmo)**, haré un poco de ejercicios.**

Mientras hacia abdominales estaba pensando en como proseguía su siguiente paso para su plan pero como por arte de magia se olvido de un pequeño detalle: El agente del FBI.

**-Aaaaaaahhh!!! Maldicion!! Lo habia olvidado el metiche agente ese Aissshhh!! Que hago, que hago, que hago, no puedo matarlo, ya que eso traería mas dificultades y no estoy para mas problemas de los que ya tengo, entonces...mmmmm...primero debo, no, TENGO que librarme de ese policía, esta frustrando mis planes y no necesito que me estropeen todo tan rapido, no se porque se empeña en seguírmelos pasos y echar a la basura todo mi esfuerzo, maldición, ese mequetrefe me lo tuve que encontrar en Madrid, bueno era la primera vez que lo veia y no creía que fuera un problema, fui alli para ver si lo que decian sobre la perla era cierto, pero no, solo fue una perdida de tiempo y de dinero, el asunto es que pretendía hacer dormir a medio salón dorado entrar sigilosamente por el escaparate de aire acondicionado llegar al salón, comprobar si lo que decian era verdad sobre aquella joya y si era la real llevármela, salir por como entre y adiós!, pero nooo, el niño tuvo que salir esa noche por un estupido café moka y no estar para cuando habia realizado la mitad de mi plan, casi me descubren por su estupida intromisión, pero para mi buena suerte a la mañana siguiente se descubrió que solo era una replica exacta de la perla, despues no se como diablos logro aparecer en Berlín, me di cuenta que no solo estaba alli para "resguardar" la seguridad, estaba alli porque empezó a seguirme, fui alli porque se corrió el rumor de que le perla habia sido fragmentada y que el fragmento mas grande se encontraba alli en Berlín, esta vez mi plan debia ser diferente, no podia fallar como lo habia hecho en Madrid gracias al grandísimo imbécil ese, es que aiissssshh!! Es insoportable!! Pero bueno ese no es el tema, yo debia esperar a media noche, a esa hora hacian el cambio de guardia, para ese entonces solo contaba con 15 o 10 minutos para comprobar la veracidad de dizque fragmentada perla y _gracias a Dios _por que desgraciadamente detrás mio estaba el, EL!! El polisucho ese, y el premio se lo llevo por lo que dijo-**_Que esta haciendo joven dama?_**-Que carajo creía que estaba haciendo!!?? Que estaba de pasadita por alli, sino fuera por las enseñanzas de Tsubaki y por mi astucia en este momento estaría presa felizmente y eso de que la perla se habia fragmentado era un tonto rumor y luego, luego Aaaaahhh!! llego hasta Florencia, te imaginas FLORENCIA!!!! Todo fue porque dijeron que habían encontrado una perla rosa en una excavación y las caracteristicas dadas en las noticias coincidían justo con el aspecto de la Perla de Shikon, pero eso no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca de contar, estuve por un pelito, asi de chiquito ser capturada por el grandísimo tonto!!aaaaaaaahhh -.- este policía esta jugando con fuego y se puede quemar, estoy casi segura de que esta investigando sobre mi, aaaiiisssshhh!! Que molesto es todo esto pero debo apartarlo, debo alejarlo todo lo posible de mi vida privada, nadie debe saber que es lo que hago o porque lo hago, no quisiera que otras personas se manchen las manos por ese sucio animal de Naraku-**lo que Kagome intentaba hacer era tener fama en la mafia y el mercado negro, robando todo tipo de cosas invaluables y casi imposibles de obtener para que asi en traficante mas buscado por el FBI e Hispanoamérica osea Naraku la contratara y asi estar cerca de su enemigo para poder realizar su venganza.

-**Despues de quitarme de encima al policía ese, seguiré mi plan tal cual lo diseñe, Sango se encargara de hablar bien de mi en la junta del dia Lunes, ahí estara Naraku, eso es un hecho y esa será mi gran oportunidad, Naraku no desaprovechará a tan buena presa y mas si es que hace tan bien su trabajo y es eficiente y hermosa, jajajajaja, Naraku te arrepentirás de todo lo que nos haz hecho-**Kagome hablaba en plural ya que junto con ella estaba Sango, era increíble como es que la habia encontrado en uno de sus tantos trabajos.

**-Un recuerdo imposible de borrar, ya que ese dia se podría decir que, encontre un pequeño flotador en medio de la tormenta de mi alma.**

_Flashback_

_Era de noche, una muy oscura ya habia pasado 5 años desde que empezó con esto, ahora se encontraba en Kyoto, se supone que iba a robar unos pergaminos exquisitos en conocimientos y por supuesto en dinero, pero esa noche su rutina se vería cambiada por una cosa que jamas creyó que pasara._

_Kagome POV_

_Todo estaba muy oscuro, no habia ni una solo estrella, en fin, no era nada irrelevante, total no era el tipo de cosas que me importaran, de pronto escuche un ruido, al parecer algo se habia caido ya que el ruido que hizo fue un golpe seco, me acerque sigilosamente hacia el lugar del ruido, me maldije por no poder controlar mi curiosidad y seguir con mi rutina de siempre, puede que sea un estupido guardia, me dije a mi misma con tal de auto-convencerme de que era una perdida de tiempo esto de ir a ver que era ese ruido, a quien engaño, realmente quiero saber que es ese problema que me interrumpe, bueno llego a la sala y mis ojos no creen lo que ven, aunque no demuestro mi sorpresa, hay otra figura que esta haciendo lo mismo que yo, nah!, mis razones son muy diferentes de las de los demas, seguro es otro bueno para nada que como sus papis no le compraron un cochino auto nuevo o no le dieron lo que el bebito queria se revelo y decidio ser un ladrón, que estúpidos, por dios! Que no saben nada de la vida?, pues que demonios van a saber todos esos consentidos hijos de papi que viven un mundo color de rosa, bah!, lo mejor es que elimine de una buena vez a este intruso, que lo único que hace es hacerme perder mi tiempo._

_-Pero mira lo que tengo aqui, un pequeño gato jugando a ser toda una pantera, ja! mira pequeña nada, esto no es nada personal, pero no voy a dejar que por pequeños insectos como tu que por que sus papis no le dieron el auto ultimo modelo, se revelaron además...-me vi abruptamente cortada por una voz que se me hizo muy familiar, pero por eso no iba a dejar que me desviaran de mis planes._

_-TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!!! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER O COMO HACERLO!!-pero que...! era mujer? Acaso...acaso podría ser...maldita sea! queria que la figura que estaba delante mio se volteara pero no lo hacia, diablos! Que frustrante era esto! Realmente queria saber quien era, pude sentir que sus palabras estaban cargadas de tristeza y de dolor por unos instantes sentí compasión y un poco de comprensión hacia aquella figura, me vi reflejada en ella cuando apenas tenia 13 años y todo era mas difícil de lo que es ahora, pero tan rapido como vino ese sentimiento, asi de rapido se fue de mi coraza, porque claro, ahora yo ya no poseía corazón, este se murió hace mucho._

_-Pero vaya que sacas las garritas, pero siendo un gato nada podrás hacerme-vaya de verdad me hacia sentir bien decir eso, por alguna extraña razon, sentía que estaba bien querer sacar de esto a la mujer que estaba delante mio._

_-Eso es lo que crees tu, verdad? pero te comunico que chocaste con la piedra de tu zapato- en ese momento se volteo y...Oh Dios Mio!! Era ella era Sango! Era mi mejor amiga Sango, que alegria , pero...que demonios hacia ella aqui? Y robando? Que esta pasando!!?._

_Fin del POV de Kagome_

_-A...Aome? eres...eres tu? De verdad eres tu?_

_-Sango? Que diantre haces aqui?_

_-Oh Aome!!- le respondió una Sango muy conmocionada por lo que acababa de descubrir._

_Kagome POV_

_Realmente no sabia que pensar, alli estaba yo siendo abrazada por una Sango muy conmocionada y no era para tanto, es decir, bueno, si lo era, pero es que yo..., hay realmente no se lo que paso pero de algo estoy segura: Sango tiene mucho que contarme y una de esas cosas es que... QUE DEMONIOS HACE ELLA AQUI!!._

Kagome despertó de sus recuerdos súbitamente por el portazo que dio Sango al entrar en su habitación, por su aspecto, podría decirse que estaba:

1.-Cansada

2.-Molesta, no, corrección enfadada hasta la medula. Y

3.-Desesperada? O.O

Miro a Sango y no sabia que hacer, si preguntar o irse a la ducha y dejarla un momento a solas, pero la duda pudo mas que ella y por algunos momentos volvio a ser la misma que hace 7 años atras.

**-Que tienes Sango? Paso algo malo? Te descubrieron? Descubrieron el plan? Dime que es lo que te paso para que vengas asi, porfavor**-Aome la vio muy preocupada, con Sango junto a ella volvia a ser la Aome de antaño.

Sango, que estaba echa una furia, miro a su amiga del alma y en pocos momentos evoco ciertos recuerdos pasados hace ya 2 años atras pero, justo cuando comenzaba a calmarse otros recuerdos vinieron a su mente y esto hizo que su furia volviera.

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!Ya no soporto mas esto! Ya no LO soporto maaaas! ese maldito degenerado me las va a pagar!-**Sango era una muchacha alta, delgada, blanca, ojos cafés, con una cabello color chocolate atado a una coleta alta, era muy bonita sin duda alguna, era buena y sincera, una buena amiga y sin duda una gran consejera, claro siempre y cuando no estuviera enfadada, la muchachita tenia un carácter un tanto...especial.

**-Que? Maldito degenerado? De que hablas? O mas bien de quien? No me digas que...**

**-Oh si te digo!**

**-Nooo, en serio? Mmmm...no me lo esperaba, asi que ese otro policía es un...como catalogarlo...?**

**-Porquería! Una Basura! Una calamidad! Degenerado de primera! Un castigo del gran jefe hacia nosotros porq...**

**-Un pervertido nato, sip, ese el termino apropiado n.n**

**-¬¬ Bueno ese no es el caso, lo que pasa es que ese tal "monje" como lo llaman sus compañeros de trabajo, me esta volviendo loca T.T.**

**-Yyy...se puede saber porque tanto amor al hombre, digo, no creo que haga cosas tan malas, osea el no a...**

**-Quieres saber lo que me hizo ese imbécil!? ME TOCO EL TRASEROOOOO!!! **

**-QUE HIZO QUEEEE!!?**

**-Si, el muy desgraciado creía que podia pasarse de listo, pero no contaba con que las tengo bien puestas.**

**-Me imagino, pero que enfermo v.v**

**-Si le tire una cachetada, que no creo que se olvide nunca en su vida y espero que ese no se le vuelva a ocurrir hacer algo asi de nuevo, aunque no se porque tengo la leve sospecha de que no es asi u.u bueeeno, en fin, dime que fue lo que paso contigo? Obtuviste la Perla?-**pregunto una ya mas calmada Sango.

**-Si Sango, y esto es apenas el principio de su final-**contesto una ya relajada Aome, mientras se dirigía al baño para una ducha se acordaba del porque Sango queria venganza tambien.

Sango Taijima queria vengarse de Naraku, porque el y solo el habia matado a su padre, hermano y amigos, al parecer el muy desgraciado, no contento con matar a Takato Higurashi e intentar encontrar a Aome, viajo hacia Inglaterra a tratar de averiguar sobre la joya, pero como obtuvo el mismo resultado que con el mayor de los Higurashi, decidio asesinar a los Taijima, por suerte Sango esa tarde habia salido de compras, pero para cuando regreso a su hogar, al único que encontró casi vivo fue a su hermanito Kohaku, _Naraku...fue...fue el_, eso fue el ultimo aliento de su hermano, Sango si sabia de la existencia de Naraku, tambien de cual era su misión y tambien todo lo relacionado con la Perla, pero el único detalle que no sabia era quien era la reencarnación de Midoriko, la unica que sabia todo absolutamente todo, era Aome y ella no estaba dispuesta a decir toda la verdad, no iba a involucrar a su amiga en esto, la unica responsable de esa Perla era ella, nadie mas debia relacionarse la joya y tampoco iba a permitir que se involucraran.

-**Sango-**le dijo Aome saliendo del baño con una bata blanca.

**-Si, Aome.**

**-Sango, ese maldito bastardo va a pagar por todas y cada una de las cosas que nos ah hecho, amiga, esto es apenas el inicio de nuestra venganza.**

Continuara

Yeahhhh!! Espero que les haya gustado, y otra vez pido disculpas por la demora, ahora sip a contestar reviews, Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

**Kagome-1551:**Holaaas! Shiiii aqui ta el fic, espero que te siga gustando y que lo sigas leyendo n.n

**Willnira: **Wolitaas! De verdad me siento feliz de que te guste y espero tambien que te siga gustando jiji

**Serena tsukino chiba: **Shiiii!!!! Va a ver muchas escenas románticas entre Inu y Kag y algo que nunca puede faltar en un fic las esperadas escenas lemon n.n, yo tambien te mando un abashote nos vemos!!

**Meryinustar: **Sipi aqui ta y espero que tambien te guste muxo n.n !!!!

Porfa no sean malitas y dejen reviews sip? Ya saben todo lo que quieran bombas, criticas destructivas, virus, amenazas, ustedes saben sip? Ahora si nos vemos pronto!!

Nadja-chan


	3. La otra cara de la moneda

Wooooolaaaaass!!! Y que tal el año nuevo, eh? Espero que la hayan pasado bonito y tambien queria pedirles disculpas por el retraso, es que se me perdió la hojita en donde escribí el fic n.ñU lo que pasa es que cuando me da la musa tengo que escribir antes de que se desaparezca y es por eso que normalmente mis fics (que no son poquitos ¬¬) se pierden, jeje n.n, bueno ahora sip no los aburro mas y paso al fic, nos vemos!!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece ToT, es una lastima ya que si fuera mio aparte de tener un final que al mundo entero agradase, Inu no sufriría tanto decidiendo Kykio o Kagome? De frente se va donde Kag y... bueno el resto a su imaginación . !!

Te encontre

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, dos chicos se encontraban en una situación un tanto particular.

**-Jajajajaja... wuao, amigo, pero que tal... jajajaja... cachetada la que te dieron...jajajaja... eso te pasa por pervertido, pero mira nada mas que marca, dios si que alguien te dio una paliza, jajajajaja – **Inuyasha (por lo que ustedes saben) posee poco tacto para tratar a las personas y una de ellas es pues el pervertido, perdón, amigo de Inu Miroku, aunque bueno, es...Miroku.

-**Ya, ya, no te burles de mi, aunque viniendo de ti ¬¬, pero bueno n.n duele un poco pero...**

**-Un poco? Pero si mira que tal marca la tuya jajajaja-** decia Inuyasha con ataque de risa.

**-Bueno como te seguía diciendo duele poco pero déjame decirte que valió la pena XD-** decia satisfecho Miroku.

-**Que? O.O oye tu estas loco, o que? Como vas a decir que valió la pena? No puedes andar por alli tocando los traseros o pidiendo hijos a cualquier mujer que se te ponga en frente.**

**-Si, lo se pero, esa chica tiene algo de especial. Es realmente diferente tiene algo que me atrae mas que a las demas.**

**-Si, su trasero ¬¬.**

**-No, no, no en serio, tiene como una especie de karma para llamar mi atención, claro aparte de ese bello traserito n.n!**

**-Feh! Pues no te creo nada de lo que me dices, conociéndote, diría que una de tus tonta excusas para justificar lo que haz hecho v.v**

**-No amigo, hablo en serio es como si...-**Miroku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el llamado de la puerta.

-**Quien rayos toca la puerta asi? Y a esta hora?, que no saben que hay personas descansando!?- **dijo Inuyasha molesto por la interrupción.

**-Soy yo pulguiento-**dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

**-Que, pero que demon...? aahh eres tu Kouga ¬¬.**

**-Si, soy yo, lamento desilusionarte chucho, pero aqui estoy trayendo la información de la preciosura que me pediste-** Kouga se podría decir que era un "amigo" de Inuyasha y Miroku, era un joven alto, de piel bronceada, con unas orbes celestes que te impactan desde el primer momento, tenia un bueeeeen cuerpo ya que practica artes marciales junto con Inu, su cabello azabache amarrado a una coleta alta, ya que era muy largo y esto junto con su sonrisa picara hacian de este hombre el mas deseado, claro aparte de Inu y Miroku (NA: obvio que tenia que ser asi, creen que iba a dejar que le gane a Inu? O a Miroku? Pues ni muerta fíjense)

-**Y...que encontraste?-** Inuyasha trataba de sonar lo mas indiferente posible, pero al mencionar su nombre o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella, sentía un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, una sensación agradable pero a la vez extraña, ya que jamas habia sentido algo asi por alguien.

-**Algo muy interesante chuchito.**

**-A quien le dices chuchito, sarnoso?**

**-Pues a ti, no veo a nadie que sea un chucho asqueroso.**

**-A me las pagaras lobo del...**

**-PAREN! V.V Muchachos porfavor sean decentes, al menos por esta vez, si?**

**-Feh!**

**-Bueno, pues...**

**-Habla de una buena vez !!**

**-Inuyasha ¬¬**

**-Feh!**

**-Bueno muchachos nuestra bella ladrona es huérfana, su madre murió asesinada en un viaje a Hong Kong, su padre tambien murió asesinado, pero...**

**-Pero que? Habla de una vez lobo del demonio!!!**

**-Que extraño, acá dice que sus padres fueron asesinados en diferentes años pero por el mismo sujeto.**

**-Y que tiene eso de extraño Kouga?-** esta vez fue Miroku el que pregunto.

**-No dice el nombre del asesino.**

**-Y eso que tiene de extraño, pudo ser un infeliz asesino en serie y olvidaron poner su nombre, no tiene nada del otro mundo, siempre pasan cosas asi, además...**

**-Ademas dice que a partir de la muerte de su padre empezó a robar, primero cosas insignificantes, despues ya vinieron los peces gordos y todo para llegar a... La Perla de Shikon??-** pregunto un extrañado Kouga.

-**Que? La Perla?- **Pregunto Inuyasha consternado

**-Si todo esto por la Perla, al parecer a nuestra bella señorita le interesa y mucho, para mi gusto, la Perla.**

**-Pero ella no tiene ningun tipo de relación con la Perla solo el pendejo de Naraku, a menos que ella trabaje para el-** dijo Inuyasha, eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono grave, Naraku habia matado a su padre, a su madre y hermano, si el no hubiera estado entrenado esa noche, seguro que estaría muerto, lo mismo le paso a Miroku pero el muy desgraciado lo maldijo con un agujero negro en su mano derecha, Kouga fue un caso muy particular ya que Naraku lo engaño y le mintió le dijo que Inuyasha habia matado a todos los de su familia, incluido sus amigos, pero el malentendido fue arreglado quedando como culpable el mal nacido de Naraku, ellos tres decidieron "salvar" a sus tres amigas que quedaban: Aome, Sango y Kykio, esta ultima la encontraron herida en su templo de entrenamiento, no era muy grave pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, rápidamente se dirigieron a la mansión Higurashi, pero nada los iba a preparar para lo que iban a presenciar en ese lugar.

-**Aome...-** susurro Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

_Estaban corriendo tenian que llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Aome, tenia que ir por ella, asegurarse que nada le habia pasado, que la opresión que sentía en el pecho solo era preocupación y nada mas, tenia que estar viva, era su obligación estar viva por sus amigos y...por el._

_-Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Espera Inuyasha!- decia Miroku._

_-Oye bestia, que te esperes, no te das cuenta de que tienes heridos aqui-dijo en exasperado Kouga._

_-Lo siento Kykio, pero es que no estoy tranquilo, tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal, no estoy seguro de que es pero, no me gusta esta sensación-le respondió un atormentado Inuyasha._

_-No te preocupes Inuyasha, yo tambien presiento de que algo no anda bien, anda adelantándote si quieres yo los alcanzo despues, mi herida no es de gravedad fue solo un descuido mio- le dijo Kykio a Inuyasha, ella sabia muy bien los sentimientos que tenia por Higurashi, porque ella los tenia por el, pero estaba muy claro que nunca seria correspondida, Higurashi era una chica alegre, calida, sincera, buena amiga y compañera, ella a pesar de no haber hablado mucho con Higurashi, sabia que era muy buena persona y que era la mejor elección de Inuyasha._

_-No señorita Kykio, no la podemos dejar aqui-dijo Miroku._

_-El tiene razon Kykio, ven yo te llevare._

_-Pero Inuyasha yo puedo sola._

_-Nada de eso-Inuyasha no dejo que replicara mas y la cargo estilo nupcial_ (NA: No lo soporto!! No lo soporto!! A pesar que yo lo escribo esto es un castigooooo!! Pero no se preocupen que ahorita acaba la magia para, como le dicen ustedes?? . aaaaah ya me acorde Kiki-perra, muajajajajaja)

_Cuando llegaron a la casa la sorpresa se noto en las orbes de todos los alli presentes, el único que no se encontraba tan sorprendido era Kouga lo único que le llamaba la atención era el gran manchon negro que apestaba a quemado, sin embargo Inuyasha, Miroku y Kykio no creían lo que veían, el lugar en donde se encontraba la gran mansión Higurashi ahora era una gran mancha negra._

_-No...no...no...puede...ser...en donde esta ella? en donde estan?- decia desesperado Inuyasha._

_-Oye Miroku que es lo que tanto balbucea Inuyasha-decia Kouga confundido por la aptitud de Inu, era impresionante el tamaño de la mancha negra pero eso no era...un momento...Inuyasha, Miroku y Kykio habían venido aqui para algo, o mas bien para encontrar a alguien, pero a el nunca le dijeron que cosa, solo le dijeron lo que era primordial y eso era "vamos a regresar a casa, tenemos que regresar rapido"_

_-Kouga lo que pasa es que aqui...-Miroku dudaba de lo que le iba a decir a Kouga ya que si Inuyasha escuchaba el tiempo en que iba a expresar la oración era seguro que Inuyasha iba a enloquecer- lo que pasa es que..._

_Pero cuando iba a decirle a Kouga lo que pasaba unos pasos lo distrajeron a todos de sus pensamientos, los pasos eran cansados, y muy lentos, como si de una anciana o algo parecido se les acercase._

_-Oh! Buenas jovenes que se les ofrece aqui?- la anciana que se les apareció hablaba muy dulcemente, sus ojos eran saltones y era muy bajita para parecer adulta, el nombre de la mujer: Shiouga._

_-Señora porfavor... díganos que...que es lo que paso aqui... porfavor necesitamos saber si...-pero a Inu se le atascaban las palabras por el nudo en la garganta que empezaba a sentir._

_-Porque no mejor me acompañan a mi casa, les invito un tesito y les digo que es lo que sucedió, si?, no podemos estar aqui mucho tiempo, ya que, mírenme, soy una vieja y me duele mucho la espalda, además a su joven acompañante parece molestarle la herida de sus brazo, que dicen, pequeños?-decia la anciana con una gracias y calidez que por un momento pareció devolverles la calma a los 4 jovenes inquietos._

_Llegaron a una casa pequeña de dos pisos, no era muy amplia pero si acogedora, tenia ese calor que los cuatro jovenes habían perdido hace poco en sus corazones._

_-Y bien jovenes tomen asiento porfavor, que desean? te, un café o talvez..._

_-Queremos saber...que fue lo que sucedió con TAKATO HIGURASHI SEÑORA!!!- grito un desesperado Inuyasha._

_La anciana Shiouga los miro con pena y dolor y les pregunto:_

_-¿Ustedes que tenian que ver con el gran señor, jovenes?_

_-Porfavor...se...señora se lo pido...díganos que les paso a los Higurashi._

_-Oh, jovenes es una historia muy triste, ocurrió hace 3 semanas atras, un auto muy elegante de color negro llego hasta el jardín principal de la casa del gran señor, de alli bajo un hombre de aspecto tenebroso, yo lo vi porque tenia que entregar el cesto con las fresas que la niña Aome me habia pedido hace unos dias atras ya que el viernes de esa semana era el cumpleaños del gran señor y ella le queria preparar un tarta de fresas, pero en cuanto lo vi me escondí, no era la primera vez que lo veia, al parecer, este hombre llevaba semanas de semanas hostigando a los 7 pilares de la Perla _(NA: cuando dice los 7 pilares se refiere a las familias, me entienden, no?) _y estos por sugerencia del gran señor fueron resguardar a los futuros guardianes y a entrenarlos para el gran suceso que se avecina pronto, el gran señor era el encargado de proteger a la reencarnación del corazón de la Perla y justamente esa noche partirían a Tokio para entrenar a la niña, pero este hombre llego e impidió que los planes del gran señor no se realizaran, este hombre entro en la mansión que fue abierta por el gran señor, debo suponer que le hecho llave, ya que despues de que este hombre entro, vi a al niña bajar del Goshimboku y dirigirse a su hogar pero la manija no giro y por detrás de la casa de alli ya no la volví a ver, luego de unos minutos escuché un balazo, me asusté mucho pero segundos despues dos balazos mas, no pude soportarlo y salí en busca de ayuda, pero a mi regreso la conocida mansión del gran señor Higurashi estaba quemándose, todos los sirvientes, conocidos y vecinos ayudamos a apagar el fuego pero ya era muy tarde, el cuerpo del gran señor estaba totalmente calcinado y el cuerpo de la niña...nunca...nunca apareció-ligeros sollozos se escuchaban de la anciana delante de ellos- luego de dias de búsqueda encontramos un cuerpo calcinado cerca del rio y tenia todas caracteristicas de la niña Aome._

_Inuyasha como los otros quedaron totalmente shockeados por la noticia tanto de la cruel muerte de Aome como que esta era la reencarnación y el corazón de la Perla._

_-No...no...no puede ser cierto...no...no...no lo es...no es POSIBLE!! NO LO ES!! NO PUEDE SER!!!-grito Inuyasha su dolor como su desesperación eran palpables en este momento, tanto asi que ligeros lagrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de un dolido Inuyasha._

_-Amigo cálmate, se que es duro pero, debes entender que..._

_-NO VOY A CALMARME!! NO QUIERO CALMARME!! Solo quiero a Aome aqui, junto a MII!! ES QUE, MALDITA SEA, NO LO ENTIENDES!!??- Inuyasha se sintió tan vulnerable, tan dolido, tan...vacío._

_Salio corriendo de la casa de la anciana Shiouga y se dirigió al lugar en donde siempre sentía paz, aunque ahora solo le trajera recuerdos dolorosos._

_Mientras en la casa de la anciana Shiouga Kykio sintió como se le paria el corazón de tan solo ver a Inuyasha sufrir asi, Miroku sintió, como una parte de su vida se iba con el recuerdo de la pequeña Aome, Kouga a pesar de no conocerla, sintió pena y aunque no lo supiera tampoco, tambien sintió dolor, como si en realidad hubiera conocido a esta chica._

_-Oiga anciana, usted tiene alguna fotografía de ella o no se cualquier cosa- todos los alli presentes se sorprendieron de que Kouga pidiera algo asi y lo miraron fijamente._

_-Kouga- lo llamo Kykio- para que quieres una foto de Aome?- aunque ella no lo supiese tambien sentía y mucho la perdida de Aome Higurashi._

_-No lo se._

_-Como que no lo sabes Kouga?- pregunto un poco molesto Miroku._

_-En serio no lo se, pero por alguna extraña razon siento mucha pena y me siento muy triste con esta noticia._

_-Es normal que te sientas triste Kouga, el ambiente no es el adecuando para estar feliz al menos es para sentir un poco de tristeza y compartir el dolor de otros- le respondió Kykio._

_-Creo que no me entienden, lo que trato de decirles es que siento como que si la conociera de toda la vida, me comprenden ahora?- les respondió Kouga._

_-Pero como tu...?-pero Miroku fue interrumpido por la intervención de la anciana._

_-Es muy simple queridos jovenes, todo me indica de que ustedes son los protegidos de los 7 pilares, lo que pasa es que ustedes no se conocen de ahora sino de hace mas de 200 años, para ser exacta ustedes son los representantes de los guardianes de hace 500 años en nuestra era actual, sus esencias y espíritus de los guerreros viven en ustedes jovenes, es por eso que se sienten tan tristes y deprimidos y mas aquel joven que salio de aqui, ya que dice la leyenda de que el Youkai y la sacerdotiza creadora de la perla se enamoraron profundamente, es por eso que entiendo su dolor, en realidad es muy grande, el monje debe de ir a buscar a la exterminadora, el lobo debe de ir a buscar a su clan y la custodia debe de cuidar de la Perla hasta que ella regrese, vayan jovenes su destino ya esta marcado desde hace ya muchos siglos atras._

_Los tres jovenes se paran se despidieron de la anciana y salieron a toda prisa, la ultima que salio fue Kykio y no iba muy rapido que digamos, esta estaba pensando en lo que la anciana les habia contado, mas bien lo que menciono del Youkai y la creadora **"se enamoraron profundamente" **ja! Que cruel era el destino, el camino de ella era amar sin ser correspondida, pero algo le interrumpió en sus pensamientos._

_-No temas custodia, tu destino no es amar sin ser correspondida, la custodia conoció al amor de su vida despues de su destino y el tuyo mi niña es cuidar de la Perla hasta que ella regrese, cuando ella regrese tu tambien regresaras y alli lo encontraras querida, no desesperes, recuerda todo a su tiempo._

_Despues de estas palabras Kykio sintió como que si acabaran de sacarle un gran peso de encima, le sonrió a al anciana y se fue de alli._

_-Mi misión es encontrar la Perla de Shikon y cuidarla hasta que la creadora regrese._

_Mientras todo esto sucedía Inuyasha ya se encontraba sentado a los pies del Goshimboku._

_-Querida Aome no sabes lo difícil que va ser mi vida sin ti de ahora en adelante, pero lo que mas me duele es que yo no estuve alli para protegerte como aquella vez en este arbol._

_Flashback dentro del Flashback_

_-Ahh! Ya falta poco, si por fin lo haré nadie va a detenerme- decia una muy entusiasta Aome._

_-Feh! Te vas a caer y te voy a ver llorar mejor bájate por las buenas, aunque... seria muy divertido verte llorar- decia burlonamente Inuyasha._

_-Ay! Ya callate Inuyasha sabes? No ayudas en nada, además si te hago caso y me desconcentro seguro tropezare y me caeré tonto- decia Aome mientras subía una pierna por una de las ramas del Arbol Milenario._

_-Feh! Mejor hazme caso tonta te vas a romper una pierna si sigues alli arriba aunque...tambien seria divertido verte lisiada-decia Inuyasha mientras se imaginaba a una Aome toda enyesada._

_-Sabes que!? mejor callat... AAAAAAYYYY!!!!-Aome por contestar a Inu se tropezó y resbalo._

_-Aome!!-decia preocupado Inuyasha- ya estas aqui, ufff felizmente tengo buenos reflejos, ya vez, te dije que te caerías, tonta._

_-Eso paso porque me desconcentraste Inuyasha, además me protegiste- decia esto mientras se sonrojaba- verdad que siempre estarás aqui para protegerme Inuyasha?_

_-Si Aome, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte._

_Pero Aome recordaba que algunas veces Inuyasha no estaba con Sango, Miroku y ella por estar con Kykio, mientras se acordaba de esto, fruncía el seño y miraba a Inuyasha._

_-Que pasa a hora tonta?- decia divertido Inuyasha._

_-Hmph. Nada, me lo prometes?- decia tímidamente Aome._

_-Que...que cosa?- decia extrañado Inuyasha._

_-Como que cosa!?- decia Aome._

_-..._

_-Me lo imaginaba, bueno ya...ya no tiene importancia- lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza, en el fondo ella sabia que Inuyasha solo jugaba con ella pero por una vez quiso sentir que no fue asi._

_-Si-respondió Inuyasha desviando la mirada para que Aome no mirara su sonrojo._

_-Eh?- dijo contrariada Aome._

_-Que si te lo prometo maldición!!- dijo ahora el tomatito Inuyasha._

_-Gracias Inu- lo dijo y se abalanzó contra Inuyasha en un abrazo que sellaría su promesa._

_Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback_

_-Realmente lo siento Aome, no estuve aqui para ti, no cumplí mi promesa, mi querida y adorada Aome, porfavor, perdóname-amargas lagrimas surcaban de sus dorados ojos mientras pedía perdón una y mil veces al recuerdo de Aome._

_Despues de desahogarse un rato en el Goshimboku, regreso a la casa de la anciana Shiouga y se dio con la sorpresa de que sus amigos habían ido a cumplir con su destino._

_-No se preocupe joven, sus amigos y usted se reencontraran en el momento en que la creadora haya vuelto de su descanso._

_-Creadora?- pregunto extrañado Inuyasha_

_-Asi es, lo que ustedes conocen como el corazón de la Perla, cuando ella regrese ustedes estarán listos para lo que el destino les tiene deparado._

_Despues de terminar de aclarar algunas cosas con la anciana Shiouga _(NA: ustedes saben esa parte que les cuenta a Miroku, Kykio y Kouga) _fue a un viaje del que según la anciana era su destino, despues se reencontraría con sus amigos, podia pedir perdón al alma de Aome pero el nunca se perdonaría por no haber estado alli ese dia._

_Fin del Flashback_

-**Yo realmente dudo que la gatita trabaje para ese imbécil-** dijo Kouga.

-**Pero que parentesco puede tener esta señorita con la Perla?- **pregunto Miroku contrariado.

-**Recuerden que solo los que protegieron la Perla hace 500 años saben de su poder, además parece de que esta joven sabe mas que de su precio en Euros, nosotros sabemos de su poder porque nuestros antepasados cuidaron de ella, hubo una sacerdotiza custodia pero...-**Inuyasha fue interrumpido por Miroku

**-Pero hubo una creadora Inuyasha y debíamos esperar a que despierte según la anciana Shiouga, no debemos olvidar eso amigo- **respondió este.

**-Si bestia no seas tan ignorante-**le dijo Kouga con sorna.

**-Callate lobo sarnoso, estoy hablando en serio- **dijo Inuyasha poniéndose serio.

-**Uuuuyy, el perro hablando de pulgas-** le dijo Kouga con la intención de provocarlo, pero al parecer Inuyasha si estaba hablando en serio.

**-¬¬, estoy hablando en serio Kouga, Kykio representaba a la custodia, ella debia resguardar, proteger y purificar con sus poderes la Perla hasta que la creadora regresara, pero...ella murió hace 2 años**- respondió un tanto triste, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo todavía dolía la muerte de su mejor amiga (NA: naa! Que creen? De veras pensaban que iba a poner de novia a la arrastrada esa? No para nada, la unica que tiene ese derecho, parte de yo claro esta, es Kagome, jiji)- **y que yo recuerde, Kykio no tenia hermanos o hermanas, solo su prima Kaede que vivía con ella en el templo donde se entrenaba, además esa pequeña no tenia ningun poder espiritual además de una gran puntería**- la muerte de Kykio los tomo a todos por sorpresa, su muerte fue un accidente automovilístico, fue culpa de un conductor ebrio, murió instantáneamente, sin dejar rastro de la Perla, nadie supo de ella hasta despues de un tiempo en el cual su paradero fue el _Louvre_.

-**Si Inuyasha, pero recuerda que ella en si no era la encargada de la Perla, solo debia protegerla hasta que la creadora regresase, además recuerda tambien cual fue el destino de la Perla y de la custodia.**

**La Perla se perdió hace 500 años y despues de alli no se supo su paradero hasta hace 100 años, la joya se encontró en el templo Higurashi en Osaka, alli la cuido la sacerdotiza Midoriko, su familia se encargo de cuidar esa joya por generaciones hasta la muerte del gran señor-** Miroku entristeció la mirada ya que recordó el dia en que fueron a "rescatar" a Aome y lo único que encontraron fue desolación, tristeza y mucho dolor-**desde alli no supimos de la Perla, pero averigüe que la joya lleva en el museo 7 años.**

**-Y, mis queridos amigos, hace 7 años que la gatita perdió a su familia-** aporto Kouga.

-**Esto es mucha coincidencia-** dijo Miroku pensativo, mas para si mismo que para los demas.

**-Demasiada para mi gusto, y...recordando bien Kagome dijo que devolvería la Perla a su verdadero dueño, acaso...acaso se refería a ella misma? O es que en realidad trabajara para alguien?- **pregunto Inuyasha, ninguno de ellos tenia ni la menor idea de que su amiga de infancia, la inocente chiquilla, la orgullosa y alegre Aome estaba convertida en la criminal mas buscada, claro esta aparte de el bastardo de Naraku.

-**No lo se amigo, pero en esas dos preguntas debe estar nuestra respuesta-** dijo Miroku.

**-Habra que investigar mas acerca de esta joven dama, además aqui en el informe parece que le faltara un fragmento de historia-** dice Kouga pensativo.

**-Que pasa sarnosito? No que el jefe del departamento de investigaciones del FBI era el mejor del mundo?-** le dice Inuyasha con burla.

-**Callate apestoso chucho del demonio!!-**le responde Kouga molesto.

**-Uy que paso, lobito? Se te acabo el toque, o es que nunca lo tuviste, eh pulgoso? Jajajajaja- **dice Inuyasha con un repentino ataque de risa.

**-Argg!! Me las vas a pagar perro inmundo!!- **le responde Kouga mientras se abalanza contra Inuyasha.

**-Ya veremos si me ganas lobo de pacotilla- **le contesta Inuyasha mientras se pone en guardia.

-**QUIETOS!!!!! Dios parecen un par de niños-** les reprocha cansadamente Miroku, cuando ellos peleaban Miroku era el encargado de parar la pelea antes de que se fueran a los golpes.

-**El empezó!!-** dijeron al unisonido.

-**Yo no empecé chucho, fuiste tu- **espeto Kouga.

-**Yo? Ja! Ya quisieras lobito- **contrarresto Inuyasha.

-**Es mejor empezar la investigación que volver a pelearse, que dicen muchachos-** dijo Miroku interrumpiendo otra vez la casi pelea.

**-Si, esta bien, además algo no huele bien aqui y no es el sarnoso- **dice Inuyasha seriamente.

**-A quien llamas sarnoso, chucho apestoso?- **dice encolerizado Kouga.

-**Pues a quien mas, o que? Aparte de ser sarnoso eres sordo? Jajajaja- **decia Inuyasha.

-**Esta vez si vas a morir engendro!!- **decia Kouga mientras alcanzaba a Inuyasha.

**-Kouga, es mejor que te retires, recuerda que tenemos que investigar mas a fondo la relación de Kagome Tsetsuki con la Perla de Shikon-** le dijo Miroku a Kouga mientras se ponía delante de Inuyasha.

**-Aishh! Esta bien, pero dile al chucho ese que la proxima no se libra -** se despidió Kouga mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

-**Aaaaaahhhh v.v ...-**suspiro Miroku-** el dia de hoy, va a ser bastante largo-**dijo este mientras se tiraba en la cama

**-Si y muy cansado-** dijo Inuyasha mientras se cambiaba, ya que cuando Kouga llego a su habitación todavía se encontraba en boxers.

**-Es mejor que te apresures, Miroku, sino te van a descontar por llegar tarde al trabajo- **le decia burlonamente Inuyasha.

**-Callate mal amigo**-le decia un Miroku ya cambiado (NA: Guau pero que rapidez! O.O)-**Bueno un dia mas de trabajo n.n-** decia feliz Miroku.

-**Oh si, que felicidad ¬¬ -**contesto sarcásticamente Inuyasha.

_Continuara..._

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!! Termineee!! Termineee!! Y que les pareció? Mmmm... no creo que este tan mal, creo que el fic ya se esta poniendo interesante, ustedes que dicen? .

Bueeeeno quieren adelantos?? Aqui les va unos

_-No se preocupe señor Naraku, aqui le traigo le que me pidió._

_-Mmmm, no me suena, pero ya veremos_

_-Sango!! Sanguito!!_

_Flashback: De veras crees eso?- Si, pero si te incomoda..._

Y que tal? Bueno solo espero haberlos dejado con la duda, jiji, bueno ahora a contestar reviews!!

**Willnira: **Woolas! Tambien feliz navidad!! feliz año!! (algo atrasado, pero no importa n.n)si kag lo mate, se lo merece muajajajajaja(risa diabólica)en serio casi le dan al perro?

Asu pobre, debe estar traumado jajaja bueno un abrazote y saludos, espero haberte dejado con la duda en los adelantos nn

Jijijiji Bye!!

**Meryinustar: **A ti tambien feliz año aunque atrasadito jiji, bueno aqui esta el capi y espero mucho de veras que te guste ok? XD!! Cuídate, nos vemos pronto, Bye.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **Holaaas!! Espero y te haya gustado el fic, sip tambien habra lemon, n.n yeeeeeee!! Pero mas adelante jijiji, te mando un abrazo y un beso, cuídate y espero ver un review tuyo pronto, sip? Bye.

**Kagome-1551: **Wolaas! De verdad estuvo bueno? Bueno espero este tambien sea de tu agrado n.n, actualicé lo mas rapido que pude pero en fin... vv, espero que tambien este te guste y que quieras seguir apoyándome con el fic n.n, bueno me despido, saludos y muchos besitos!!Bye

Ya saben amenazas, tomatazos, virus lo que sea solo déjenme reviews Porfa!! Asi sabré si les gusta o no el fic shiiii???.

Nos vemos pronto su servidora n.n...

Nadja-chan


	4. Encuentros inesperados parte 1

Wooolaaaaaas!!! A petición suya sigo con el fic n.n!! me emociono mucho la idea de que si les agrado mi fic, realmente sentía que no les interesaba pero ya veo que no n.n y eso me alegra y mucho!!!n.n gracias a todas esas lindas, bellas y hermosas personitas que me dejaron reviews miles de bombones de chocolate n.n!!! bueno ahora sip no las aburro mas y voy al fic, disfrútenlo!!!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece T.T uauauauauaua le pertenece a la ingeniosa Rumiko sensei (que envidia te tengo v.v, pero bueno que se le puede hacer -.-) ya que si fuera mio nunca jamas lo verían muajajajajajajaja, que horror ya ando desvariando, INU TU ME HACES ACTUAR ASIIIIIIII!!!

**Inuyasha: Pero que horror de mujer eres -.-**

**Nadja-chan:¬¬ mmmmm mada mada dane n.n!!**

**Inuyasha: O.O ah? Que es eso??**

**Nadja-chan: Uuuuyy creo que me equivoque de historia n.nU mejor me voy**

**Inuyasha: Oye no espera...!!**

**Nadja-chan: Chaito!!**

**Inuyasha: Oye no, oye per...!!**

**Nadja-chan: Inuyasha n.ñ ...abajo!!! abajo, abajo, abajo , abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo , abajo, abajo, ABAJOOOOOO!! V.v, bueno ya que Inu no esta en condiciones de replicar me voy disfruten del fic!!.**

**Inuyasha: Estas me las pagaras x.x( se puede ver solo la mano de Inuyasha que apenas se nota del suelo).**

Te Encontre 

Esa misma mañana Sango tenia que salir temprano para la ansiada conferencia que definiría por completo las vidas de kagome, como prefería que la llamaran, y ella, a veces pensaba que sus nombre real era kagome y no Aome como la llamaron sus padres, pero bueno eso no era importante ahora, tenia una conferencia muy importante esta mañana y tenia que estar preparada para eso.

Cuando llego al edificio de la reunión sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo, por fin podría ver al desgraciado que asesinó a su familia y tiro por la borda todos sus sueños, aunque no se arrepentía de nada de lo que habia echo estos últimos años, aun le dolía el recuerdo de sus familia perdida, todavía recordaba el suceso como si hubiera sucedido ese mismo dia.

_Flashback_

_Sango Pov_

_Todo era normal, bueno en lo cabe la palabra normal no exactamente, pero es que desde que llegamos a Inglaterra todo esto es tan distinto de mi querido Japón, pero claro que es distinto!!! culturas diferentes, lenguas diferentes hasta la comida sabia diferente!! Solo habia venido para...ni siquiera me acuerdo para que rayos vine aqui!! Todo lo queme dijeron fue "Tenemos que irnos a Inglaterra por unos asuntos pendientes que dejamos alli, será como tomar unas vacaciones en familia!" pero que rayos...?? vacaciones en familia?? Yo para que quiero vacaciones en familia??Ok ok lo admito talvez me sobrepasé un poco, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con toda mi familia, pero es que dejar a mis amigos y a mi mejor amiga sola nos cosa facil, sip Aome se ha quedado sola porque esos que llamamos amigos tambien se fueron, como me entere? Pues es facil, apenas llegue a la mansión de mi familia llame inmediatamente por teléfono a Aome, aunque admito que no calcule la hora muy bien no y olvide que no habíamos hecho un viaje dentro del país por lo que mi llamada fue inoportuna ya que en Japón era de noche jeje creo que la separación me afecto un poco, cuando hable con Aome me emocione muchísimo, pareciera que la habia hablado en años, me contó que Inuyasha, Miroku y Kykio se habían ido tambien, y que estaba sola, admito que me sorprendí mucho cuando menciono a Miko pero no le di mucha importancia, tambien me dijo que ahora si nadie impediría que se subiera al arbol milenario conocido como Goshimboku, trate de hacerla desistir de su idea pero al parecer eso era algo imposible de hacer si no estaba alguien cerca...aaaahhhhhh -.- Aome Higurashi un caso perdido- le dije-Como que perdido??- me contesto molesta yo reí por el enfado de mi amiga, ella tambien reía conmigo, escuchamos un ruido y Aome se disculpo diciendo que era su padre y asi era seguidamente el señor Higurashi me grito –Hola Sango, mándale muchos saludos a tus padres y diles que me encuentro bien-Aome rio y yo me sonreí despues de eso nos despedimos, solo han pasado 5 dias de esa llamada no se porque justamente ahora todos nosotros nos separamos como si... nuestras familias estuvieran planeando algo, no me gusta para nada, tengo el presentimiento de que esto no es normal, tengo una corazonada, como que si esa llamada fuera la ultima vez que fuera a escuchar a la inocente Aome, Ah pero que estoy pensando seguro son tonterías._

_Fin del Sango POV_

_Pero Sango no sabia de lo cierto que esa suposición estaba de la realidad, mientras ella seguía pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta de que su hogar estaba realmente un desastre, solo cuando toco la manija de la puerta se dio con la sorpresa de que esta estaba abierta y no exactamente por una llave sino que la cerradura habia sido forzada, entro rápidamente a su casa sintiendo una gran angustia por lo que pueda haber sucedido, pero nada la iba a preparar para lo que iba a ver esa tarde, su padre estaba en medio del gran hall cubierto totalmente de sangre, habia sido baleado y no de la mejor forma, su madre estaba tirada de las escaleras boca abajo, en su espalda se notaban los agujeros de las balas y en lo que quedaba de la escalera un charco de sangre se extendía._

_-Ma...má...pa...pá, nooooooooooooooo!!! Mama, papa respondan porfavor despierten!!!!!- inmediatamente se preguntó por su hermano menor._

_-KOHAKU!! EN DONDE ESTAS KOHAKU!!!-sango desesperadamente buscaba a su hermano menor, tenia al menos que encontrarlo con vida._

_Subió los escalones tratando de no ver el cuerpo de su madre busco por las habitaciones del segundo y cuando llego al cuarto de su hermano menor la escena la horrorizó mas de lo que ella imagino._

_Su hermano estaba en sentado en suelo ensangrentado, apoyando su espalda en uno de los bordes de la cama, el piso tenia un camino trazado de sangre desde el centro de la habitación hasta el borde de la cama._

_-Ko...koha...kohaku...KOHAKU!!!-Sango se acerco hasta su hermano menor este levanto la vista y le dio una media sonrisa, pero seguidamente hizo una mueca de dolor._

_-No Kohaku, no hagas ningun esfuerzo, te pondrás bien hermanito, ya veras que todo saldra bien-decia Sango tratando de auto convencerse ella misma._

_-No...he...her...mana...yo...ya...n...no te...ten...tengo...sal...salva...ción...tie...tienes...qu...que...sa...ber...qui...en..lo...hizo...fue...fue...Na...- tomo un poco de aire y reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para decirle todo de una vez quien fue el que causo todo esto-fue Naraku hermana fue el-Sango se quedó sorprendida ante tal declaración-ya...ya...no...me...que...que...dan...fuer...fuer...zas...a...a...a...dios...her...ma...na- dio su ultimo suspiro._

_-No... NO KOHAKU NO TE MUERAS, PORFAVOR NO TE MUERAS PORFAVOR HERMANO NO ME DEJES AQUI SOLA PORFAVOR KOHAKU REGRESA!!!!- decia desconsoladamente._

_Sango lloraba amargamente la muerte de su hermano y tambien la de sus padres, investigaría quien demonios era Naraku y vengaría la muerte de su familia, porque de algo estaba muy segura no descansaría hasta matar al mal nacido de Naraku y vengarse del daño que les habia ocasionado a ella y a su familia._

_Quemo su hogar y olvido sus pasado o al menos eso siempre intento, se entreno duramente y de igual forma investigo quien era Naraku, no fue tan difícil saber quien era pues estaba en casi todos los periódicos._

_-Asi que eres buscado por la policía eh Naraku, bien pues haré que me contrates y estando cerca de ti te matare asi como mataste a mi familia te arrepentirás de haberme quitado lo mas preciado que tenia en esta vida.._

_Fin del Flasback_

-**Despues de eso, todo fue tan facil, tan sencillo que era difícil creer que de verdad lo estaba logrando-**mientras decia esto subía las escaleras de aquel enorme edifico, saludo al guardia y se dirigió a los ascensores, entro en uno y pulso el numero 27-**Quien se iba a imaginar que me encontraría con Kag-**dijo suspirando, pensando en Kagome-** y que le sucedieran cosas peores que a mi-**, recordando como era antes de todo esto y comparándola con la Kag de ahora-** al menos tuve la suerte de no ver como asesinaban a mi familia-**recordando lo que le contó su amiga de la infancia-** aun todavía me cuesta creer que yo haya sido una exterminadora de mounstros en la antiguedad, bueno supongo que mejor dejo el tema para despues, tengo que presentarme para la conferencia de hoy y debo verme natural, nada de odios, nada de expresiones, simplemente mantente seria y todo estara bajo control-** dijo mientras veia que las puertas de aquel ascensor se abrían para darle paso- **Bueno aqui voy-** Sango recibía los pedidos de Naraku(NA: Esto suena a catalogo de Esika jajajajaja) a través de su secretaria y los entregaba a esta misma, Kagura era su nombre, cuando llego a al sala se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, sus copas de vino a medio tomar y todos vestidos de diferentes forma, entre estos estaban:

-Bankotsu, con tan solo 24 años de edad era el jefe y cabecilla del famoso grupo 7 guerreros o Shinchitamadachi (NA: asi se escribe? ñ.ñ), Bankotsu era alto, de piel bronceada, ojos azules marino profundo, su cabello era negro azabache, lo tenia largo, muy bien cuidado y lo mantenía en una gran trenza, de cuerpo atlético y fornido, era guapo y peligroso a la vez, tambien tenia fama de mujeriego y eso nadie lo podia negar. Tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca abierta en los primeros botones dejando al descubierto su pecho bronceado y velludo, las mangas remangadas(NA: valga la redundancia) hasta los codos hacian a este hombre mas guapo de los que era

-Hiten y Maten, eran hermanos y se hacian llamar relámpago, ellos se cargaban del lavado de dinero, Maten tenia 29 años, era el mayor de los dos tenia, pero no era para nada feo, parecido a Bankotsu es aspecto fisco, pero sus ojos era de color chocolate, además Manten era conocido por ser conquistador pero no por ser mujeriego raro en un hombre con sus caracteristicas, pero era mejor asi, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca que tambien estaba abierta en los primeros botones, dejando ver los rizos negros que tenia en el pecho, Hiten de 27 años fue el desafortunado de la familia ya que el era...feo, no mas bien horrible, a pesar de ser el menor no heredo absolutamente nada de la belleza familiar, era calvo y regordete, el poco cabello o mas bien los unicos 20 o 25 pelos que le quedaban los tenia sucios y la cara grasienta, su voz...argh! parecia que tenia un bollo (NA: si saben lo que son bollos, cierto? n.n) atravesado en la garganta, por lo que parecia atragantado y nunca paraba de comer, en fin el tipo de hombre o mas bien cosa con la que NUNCA desearías salir JAMAS en tu vida(NA: hay que mala que soy, pero es que de veras me choca ese tipo, no me cae! Creo que nací para detestarlo jiji).Estaba vestido con ropa sport negra para poder ocultar su gordura.

-Akitoki Hojo, con tan solo 28 años era el comprador mayoritario del mercado negro y jefe de la mafia japonesa, era alto y poseía un aire de elegancia, su piel era blanca como la leche y un cuerpo entrenado, ni muy musculoso ni muy enclenque, tenia en el rostro una expresión angelical y siempre poseía una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, sus ojos eran de color marron y te sentías cómoda con ellos, a pesar de ser lo que era en el fondo se arrepentía de ello, pero no se equivoquen no por eso dejaba su trabajo. Estaba vestido de traje gris y camisa blanca, su corbata de un color platinado que contrastaba muy bien con su traje, sus zapatos eran los italianos que Bankotsu les quiso quitar hace ya 2 meses atras(NA: ¬¬ hombres -.-)

-Yura Sakasagami, era la jefa de los secuestros que se realizaban en el extranjero, consistía en traer solo las jovencitas bien parecidas para convertirlas en geishas y asi extraer mucho dinero, era una mujer de cabellos negros lisos y cortos, una mirada fría y calculadora, era de mediana estatura y poseía la piel blanca, tenia pechos grandes y cintura estrecha, estaba vestida con una falda mas arriba de las rodillas y con una blusa de escote pronunciado, su chaqueta estaba abrochada hasta la mitad, cuando la veías te llevabas my mala impresión de ella, parecia una...ramera. Su edad era de verdad un misterio pero parecia cursar los 29 años.

Y finalmente la manzana de la discordia Naraku, de 45 años era el jefe del mercado negro y de los mas grandes ladrones que existen en todo el globo terráqueo, era un hombre de temer, poseía un porte de elegancia pero su comportamiento tanto como su mirada hacian que esta elegancia no tuviera valides, era atlético y alto, de cabellera rizada y larga de color marron, sus ojos negros y fríos como el mismo hielo, llenos de odio y maldad, vestía todo de negro y tambien tenia la camisa abierta en los primero botones(NA: Que manía de todos estos hombres por tener la camisa abierta, por Dios!!) lo acompañaban 2 personas mas: una joven baja de estatura, blanca, rubia y mirar vacío su nombre: Kanna, la edad parecia tener 19 años; el otro era una joven albino y alto, era simpático y su mirada tenia picardía y odio, el nombre de este joven era Hakudoshi la edad de este chico eran escasos 21 años, a simple vista parecia ser buena persona, pero tengan en cuenta que las apariencias engañan y asi como los ven, ellos eran la mano derecha de Naraku.

**-Buenos dias señor Naraku, señores, mi nombre es Sango Watsuki y soy su proveedora - **dijo Sango controlando sus nervios y sus ansias de asesinar a aquel hombre que tanto daño les hizo a ella y sus amigos, no sabia nada de ellos, pero si se entero que destruyo a sus familias al igual que hizo con Kagome y ella.

-**Buenos dias Sango Watsuki, es un placer conocerla por fin- **dijo Naraku sonriéndole con sorna.

-**El placer es todo mio señor, disculpen el retraso-**Sango se disculpo cínicamente.

-**No hay problema bella dama-**dijo Bankotsu**-por una belleza como usted valió la pena levantarse temprano, solo espero que los policías no estén detrás tuyo, dulzura.**

**-Por Dios Bankotsu contrólate de una buena vez y tu niña no nos atrases mas de la que ya estamos- **dijo Yura que estaba furiosa ya que habían arruinado sus "vacaciones" con un cliente.

**-Ya Yura, no te pongas asi con la Srta. Watsuki, no es su culpa que hoy no te hayas podido revolcar con un hombre que esta necesitado de placeres carnales- **agrego burlonamente Manten.

**-Es cierto Yura mi hermano tiene razon- **agrego la bola de grasa, perdón, Hiten.

**- Miren, lo cierto es que hoy no tenia ningun trabajo que hacer lo que pasa es que...- **no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir porque Akitoki la interrumpió.

**-Lo que pasa es que tenias deseos de buscar a alguien con quien entretenerte cariño, a nosotros no nos puedes engañar, conocemos todo de ti querida, y cuando digo todo es TODO- **agrego con sorna Hojo.

**-No es cierto!! Lo que pas...**

**-YA BASTA!!!-**grito Naraku**- No estamos aqui para discutir que diablos hizo Yura anoche, con quien demonios se acostó, ni la forma en que lo hizo- **dijo Naraku tranquilizándose-** llamamos a la Srta. Watsuki para saber si ya tiene el paradero del objeto que le pedimos, no para escuchar las acusaciones contra Yura-**agrego Naraku ya mas tranquilo.

**-No se preocupe señor Naraku, y nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso-** dijo Sango riendose para sus adentros por la situación anterior.

Todos los alli presentes tenían un objetivo en común, destruir a Naraku, ya que este los utilizo a todos de diferentes formas, pareciese que se llevaran de maravilla , pero lo cierto es que todos lo odiaban a muerte, Sango sabia eso perfectamente y utilizaría esa carta a su favor.

-**Y dígame Sango, la puedo llamar asi, cierto?- **pregunto coquetamente Bankotsu.

**-Si señor- **respondió con cautela

**-Bankotsu, llamame asi, si me dices señor me voy sentir muy viejo y déjame decirte que no lo soy, además puedes tutearme- **agrego picaramente.

**-Como tu quieras Bankotsu- **dijo Sango con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro- **Que es lo que me ibas a preguntar- **preguntó Sango.

**-Ah! Si , te iba preguntar si ya sabes el lugar en donde esta el objeto que te pedimos hace tres dias**- pregunto seriamente Bankotsu.

**-No te preocupes por eso, señor Naraku aqui le traigo lo que me pidió-** Sango le entrego a Naraku unos pergaminos sagrados de hace mas de 800 años validado en un precio no mas de 8 mil millones de dólares, en ese instante, todos se sorprendieron ya que no esperaban que ella trajera los pergaminos tan rapido, ya que por lo que sabían estaban muy bien protegidos.

**-Vaya Sango, me has sorprendido- **dijo Naraku visiblemente feliz por lo que tenia en las manos.

-**Si querida, pensé que te llevaría por lo menos 2 semanas en traerlo aqui, por lo que se estaban muy bien protegidos- **agrego Yura afectada por la noticia.

**-Yura tiene razon, pero a ti solo te ha llevado 3 dias en traerlo- **agrego Manten sonriendo.

**-Es cierto, te felicito Sango-**dijo Naraku levantando su copa de vino

**-Gracias señor, pero el crédito se lo debo dar a una muchacha que contrate para que realizara este trabajo.**

**-Debe ser muy buena en estos casos- **dijo un pensativo Bankotsu.

-**Asi es Bankotsu, tiene muy buena reputación en la mafia y si tiene dudas, puede preguntarle a cualquier comprador del mercado negro, no le negaran que la chica es buena.**

**-Oh! Si es verdad escuche por alli de una joven ladrona que es muy buena, hasta una vez me hizo el favor de entregarme una dragón de jade genuino, solo le tardo 2 dias en traérmelo y eso que estaba en las ruinas de la antigua china- **acoto Akitoki.

**-Mmmm...por lo visto, tiene muy buena fama y no es mala en lo que hace, ya que si le dice Hojo debe de ser cierto, entonces...quiero que la traigas Sango, el miércoles en la mañana las quiero a alas dos en mi mansión, quiero ofrecerle un trabajo que apuesto que para ella será sencillo, pídele a Kagura que te de mi dirección, a las 9:00 a.m las quiero alli-**dijo Naraku terminando asi la junta.

-**Si señor, entonces hasta el miércoles en la mañana, buenos dias señores- se despidió Sango y cuando ya se estaba por retirar Naraku la llamo.**

**-Ahhh!! Sango, se me estaba olvidando, cual es el nombre de nuestra dama prodigio- pregunto Naraku curioso del ombre de dicha mujer.**

**-Es cierto-**interrumpió Hojo**-nunca eh sabido el nombre de esta linda muchacha- **dijo un pensativo Akitoki Hojo.

**-Como? Ha trabajado para ti y nunca le has preguntando su nombre Hojo? Serás el jefe de la mafia japonesa pero eres todo un desastre- **dijo Yura.

**-Oh! Querida no lo soy y eso lo sabes muy bien, solo estas molesta conmigo porque te dije unas cuantas verdades, pero cariño la verdad no ofende- **dijo burlonamente Hojo.

-**Argh! Eres insufrible- **reclamo Yura.

-**Lo cierto es que a esta chica no le gusta dar su nombre cuando trabaja, en realidad teme que la vayan a echar, y no hace mucho nos enteramos de que habia un policía en cubierto que se habia hecho pasar por un ladrón en el merado negro, lamentablemente atraparon a Yaken el viejo traficante de armas- **dijo Sango interrumpiendo la pelea que se estaba avecinando.

**-Eso es cierto- **dijo Hakudoshi que no hablo en toda la junta**-lo atraparon porque era un incompetente, pero para ser viejo era muy bueno en el oficio- **dijo burlonamente..

**-Si es verdad- **agrego cansisamente Manten.

**-Pero bueno querida tu nos conoces bien y sabes que no la vamos a echar ya que seria una perdida muy grande para nosotros- **dijo Bankotsu** – asi que nos hay riesgo si nos dices su nombre- **agrego con picardía.

**-Si es cierto, el nombre de ella es Kagome Tsetsuki-**dijo con cautela Sango mirando las reacciones de Naraku, pero al parecer no reconocía su nombre.

-**Mmmm... bueno no me suena, pero creo que es lógico ya que nadie la conocía hasta el dia de hoy- **dijo Naraku muy...feliz?**- a partir de hoy todos los aqui presentes seremos sospechosos de algún incidente que le ocurra a la joven Kagome, ya que solo nosotros 7, excluyendo a Sango, somos conocedores de su nombre- **agrego con una sonrisa.

**-Señor Naraku es momento de que me retire, buenos dias señores con su permiso- **y sin mas Sango salio inmediatamente del despacho.

Tenia que desrícelo inmediatamente, la noticia era muy buena, era mejor que cuando se reencontraron...bueno no tanto, pero si valía la pena celebrarlo, _"Ah pies apresúrense tengo que decírselo a Kag, se va a poner muy contenta n.n!!"_ Sango estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta que un joven estaba tan o mas apresurado que ella, cuando por fin elevo la cabeza, ya era muy tarde se iba a tropezar con el muchacho, pero... un momento ese no era...??... no debia ser un...

-**Aaaaayyyyy!!!!.**

**-Auch!**

**-Ay discúlpeme, lo siento, lo siento, no me di cuen...ta- **Sango al levantar su vista se fijo en que era un joven muy atractivo, era simpático, muy a su parecer, pero se dijo _" Un muchacho como el ya debe de tener novia, tonta Sango"._

Mientras el chico solo pensaba una cosa _"¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDEEEE!!!!"_ pero cuando iba reclamarle a la chica, chico, niño o niña que se habia tropezado con el, se dio cuenta de que era un rostro muy familiar, uno que no veia hace mucho tiempo, el cual estaba buscando hace 7 años atras.

**-No, no, discúlpeme usted a mi- **le sonrió de una manera que haria derretir a cualquier chica.

_-"Esa voz... es de... hay no!! Es el policía pervertidooooo!!-_ la expresión de Sango cambio de una de disculpa y vergüenza a una enojada y sorprendida.

-**Es usted un pervertido! Aléjese de mi! Rapido fuera!! Fuera!!.**

**-Tu voz se me es familiar- **dijo con voz divertida**- Aah! Ya se! tu eres la joven dama de la noche pasada, cierto?- **dijo Miroku recordando lo que paso ese dia.

-**Asi es, asi que aléjese de mi hentai!- **decia Sango muy molesta.

-**Ay, no! Espera **_"Lo siento amigo, pero tendrás que esperar jijiji n.n" _**,por favor, espera, solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche e invitarte, nose, tal vez a comer o a beber para enmendar mi error- **decia Miroku con la esperanza de que dijera que si y asi poder averiguar si era o no la persona que estaba buscando.

**-No- **dijo decididamente Sango.

**-Anda, porfavor, solo quiero disculparte te prometo que no te haré daño- **decia suplicante Miroku.

**-Mmmm...no lo se- **le dijo dudosamente Sango.

**-Porfavor- **decia Miroku con ojitos de cordero degollado.

**-Tengo asuntos que hacer-** lo decia Sango , que ya estaba cediendo ante la insistencia de Miroku.

**-Porfavor Sango, solo seran algunos minutos, nada mas- **decia Miroku, menciono ese nombre y al parecer sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas solo faltaba su aceptación yyyyyyyyyyy...

**-Bueno, esta bien, pero que sea algo cortito.**

**-Ay! Gracias sango, te prometo que no tardaremos casi nada.**

...BINGO!! era ella, no habia mas que hacer ni que preguntar, ahora solo tenia que averiguar en donde habia estado estos 7 años de búsqueda constante, si sabia de la muerte de Aome Higurashi y...un momento... si esta chica era Sango...entonces...eso quiere decir que... ERA UNA LADRONA!!??? _Ahhhhhh_, suspiro Miroku mentalmente, _esto se pone cada vez mas difícil_ , pensaba Miroku.

Al llegar al café, se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al frente de la ventana que daba a la calle, se pidieron 2 capuchinos, uno con crema y el otro sin azúcar, mientras traían la orden, Miroku pensaba en lo bella que estaba Sango, se habia convertido en una verdadera preciosidad, aunque de pequeña tambien fue bonita, ahora de adulta lo era mas, y si mas empezó a imaginarse un futuro junto a ella, casados, con muchos hijos jugando a su alrededor, muy felices, era un futuro muy bello, al lado del mas precioso angel, de casualidad miro su mano derecha y se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, no habría futuro hermoso con el agujero negro que se hallaba en su mano, maldito Naraku todo esto era por su culpa, mientras tanto Sango miraba los cambios de expresión de su rostro muy consternada, un momento estaba feliz y en sus ojos habia un brillo de dicha envidiable, y en otro momento su brillo se opaco y su expresión de felicidad de vio remplaza por una de tristeza y odio, todo eso sucedió cuando bajo su vista a su mano derecha que estaba extrañamente protegida con un rosario de cuentas moradas y un protector (NA: como el dela serie XD), le produjo cierta curiosidad, ya que nadie hoy en dia usaba unas muñequeras tan raras, pero una corazonada le advirtió de que eso no era una muñequera extravagante, sino que escondía algo mas, se armo valor para preguntar por la "muñequera" pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca Miroku hablo.

**-Perdón, pero creo que eh sido un poco descortés y no te eh preguntado tu nombre-** Miroku se dio cuenta de la mirada de sango en el y advirtió de que en realidad la causa de su mirar era su mano derecha asi que cuando vio las intenciones de Sango para preguntarle sobre su mano decidio interrumpirla.

Sango quedo algo sorprendida por la repentina charla que comenzaba entre los dos, por lo que decidio no preguntar... por ahora.

-**Ah ... si... disculpe mi falta de cortesía mi nombre es... un momento... para empezar ni siquiera tenia pensado venir con usted y mucho menos de conocerlo- **decia enfadada, no sabia porque, pero si tenia algo que ver con que no pudo preguntar sobre lo que queria.

-**Ahhhh, no te preocupes querida Sango, de todas maneras yo sabia quien eras, solo queria confirmarlo, porque tu te llamas Sango Taijima, cierto?- **decia Miroku con una sonrisa picarona.

**-Como...como sabes mi nombre?- **Sango se empezaba a asustar.

**-No te asustes Sanguito linda, es que acaso mi nombre no te dice nada n.n?**

**-Para empezar ni siquiera se tu nombre ¬¬**

**-Ah! Es cierto n.nU, bueno para que despejes tu bella cabecita de dudas me presentare- **carraspeo un poco, como aclarando su garganta y hablo**- mi nombre es Miroku Houshi- **termino de decir esto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Mi...Miroku? eres...eres tu?- **decia una sorprendida Sango.

**-El mismo que viste y calza, te estuve buscando por mucho tiempo querida Sango, pero al fin te eh encontrado-**respondía feliz.

-**No lo puedo creer, han pasado tantos años, en donde estabas?-**preguntaba emocionada.

-**Escondiéndome Sango, escondiéndome- **respondía triste y furioso a la vez.

-**Escondiéndote? De quien o de que?- **preguntaba Sango preocupada, pero un presentimiento o tal ves un sexto sentido le decia que todo esto tenia que ver con Naraku, pero claro!! Como no se habia dado cuenta antes, pero que tonta!! ese mal nacido aun estaba buscando la Perla y los pilares de esta, estaba casi segura que lo que escondía Miroku en su mano lo habia provocado Naraku.

-**De Naraku**

**-Lo sabia- **dijo en un susurro**- Miroku que es lo que proteges con ese rosario?- **le pregunto Sango seriamente.

Este que no habia esperado tan repentina pregunta se quedo congelado, Sango penso que talvez habia sido muy brusca al preguntar y que por eso este no quisiera responder a sus preguntas, cuando quiso cambiar de tema Miroku hablo:

**-Si te lo contara, no me lo creerías- **dijo esto mientras miraba su mano derecha.

**-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- **no queria presionarlo pero la duda podia mas que ella.

_-"Oh! Si que lo es" _pensaba Miroku, voltio a ver su rostro y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa-** De verdad crees eso?- **le dijo con una media sonrisa triste.

**-Si, pero si te incomoda seri...**

**-No, no te preocupes, solo espero que lo que te cuente te sea creíble y que no se lo cuentes a nadie- **le dijo Miroku serio.

**-Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.**

**-Esta bien, lo que llevo aqui es algo con lo que tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida o hasta que me absorba- **contesto irónicamente

**-Absorba? Como es eso?- **pregunto extrañada.

**-Veras lo que llevo sellado en mi mano es un agujero negro que absorbe cualquier cosa que este a su paso incluso a los seres humanos, para sellarlo debo encontrar al desgraciado que me hizo esto-**respondió amargamente.

-**Ya...ya me imagino quien es el culpable de todo esto, ese maldito de Naraku- **pero se interrumpió al ver la mirada sorprendida de Miroku.

**-Es que acaso... tu conoces a Naraku, Sango...es miserable te hizo algo?- **pregunto Miroku con desconcierto pero en seguida se dio una patada mental, ya que recordó porque no encontró a Sango en Inglaterra.

**-Jum! Es que acaso no te enteraste, no dijiste que me habías buscado, entonces debes saber porque "desaparecí" tanto tiempo, cierto?- **dijo con amargada ironía.

-**Si. Si lo se, disculpa mi torpeza, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar momentos tan dolorosos- **se disculpo avergonzado.

-**No discúlpame tu por haberte contestado asi, es que hay veces en que no puedo con todo esto, es por eso que estamos buscando venganza y no pararemos hasta verlo muerto- **dijo en un arranque de ira, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de descubrir a Kag.

-**Buscando? Estamos? Es que ese desgraciado a echo mas daño?- **pregunto excitado Miroku ya que esta era la oportunidad de preguntar si conocía a una tal Kagome Tsetsuki.

**-Mas de lo que te imaginas- **respondió apretando los dientes.

-**Sango, tu sabes...- **no pudo continuar ya que esta lo corto abruptamente.

**-Oh! Pero mira que hora es! Que rapido se pasa el tiempo verdad?- **decia Sango con una sonrisa forzada, inmediatamente se paro e hizo el ademán de un despido.

-**Eh...ahm..este...pero- **decia Miroku confundido.

**-Bueno Miroku, fue muy lindo volver a encontrarte talvez nos volvamos a ver, adiós!!-** n.n.

-**Eh pero Sango...la cuenta- **n.ñU este contaba con que Sango le ayudara a pagar un poquitin la cuenta...ya que no traía suficiente dinero para pagar, tubo que cancelar cuenta con tarjeta, aunque la haya invitado a tomar el café...no seria mal recibido un poco de ayuda económica n.n

Sango al ver que tenia claras intenciones de preguntarle, tubo el presentimiento de que se trataba de Kag asi que opto por la excusa mas obvia que haria cualquier persona que esta en apuros: La Hora.(NA: pero que genio eres sango!!! n.n)

Caminaba rápidamente, tenia que llegar ya! Ese café la habia atrasado de sobre manera _"seguro Kag esta preocupaba, pero claro que esta preocupada! Si estuve mas de media hora hablando con el, aunque fue muy provechosa esa conversación, talvez el podría ayudarnos en esto" _pensaba Sango muy apurada.

**-Oye Kagome!! Ka...go...me-**Sango se sorprendió ante lo que veia, la habitación que ocupaban estaba ordenada y limpia _"Kag no pudo hacer ésto, tendría que estar enferma... pero claro! Servicio a la habitación, que tonta, Kag limpiando una habitación? Pero que estupidez tan grande jajajaja"_ se reina mentalmente Sango, pero lo que no sabia era que Kagome habia "botado" a la jovencita que habia venido para realizar el tan conocido Servicio a la Habitación.

**-Oye Kag, en donde te has metido?- **pregunto curiosa, ya que sabia que Kagome no saldría del hotel sin recibir ninguna noticia de la junta que tubo.

**-Eh? A sango aqui estoy n.n- **Kagome salía del baño con un atuendo muy...extraño, bueno extraño para ella, ya que JAMAS habia visto a Kagome con un mandil, unos guantes de hule y un pañuelo en la cabeza, bueeeno, si le habia visto el pañuelo anteriormente, cuando realizaba un trabajo de entre tantos, además se le veia un poco sucia y...un momento...SUCIA!!?? Que hacia ella sucia!!?? Es que acaso...ELLA HABIA LIMPIADO TODA LA HABITACIÓN!!!!!??

**-Oye Kag...tu...tu...tu acaso limpiaste toda la habitación?- **pregunto Sango haciendo énfasis en la palabra toda.

**-Eh? S-si porque? No tiene nada de malo que limpie la habitación**- decia Kagome totalmente despreocupada y totalmente inconsciente de la estupefacción de su amiga.

**-No, nada es solo que se me hizo muy extraño**

**-Gracias sango v.v**

**-Bueno amiga cambiando de tema te traigo noticias y muy buenas por cierto.**

**-Que noticias Sango? es que acaso...me aceptaron?**

**-Si amiga! Felicitaciones!!**

**-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Que felicidad!! Hay Sango gracias, muchas gracias, de veras gracias-decia Kagome abrazando as us amiga.**

**-No me lo agradezcas amiga, además, las cosas que dije no fueron mentiras, cierto?**

**-Jajajajajaja, hay amiga no se que haria sin ti**

**-Simple serias una perdida, claro, en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero para eso estamos las amigas, bueno a que no adivinas a quien me encontre hoy- dijo Sango separándose del abrazo.**

**-Bien, supongo que fue ese engreído de Kyo**

**-No nada que ver amiga, fue a Miroku Houshi**

**-Miroku? El pervertido de nacimiento? ese que de niños te toco el trasero? Sus mañas se parecen a los...del...poli...ci...a...espera un momento...me estas diciendo que...**

**-Aja! EL ES el policia pervertido n.n**

**-Que? °.° No lo puedo creer**

**-Al principio yo tampoco lo creía, pero además me contó que esta buscando a Naraku, el muy desgraciado le puso una maldición en la mano, un agujero negro**

**-Un agujero negro?**

**-Si**

_Flash Back_

_-Que es lo que proteges con ese rosario?- le pregunto Sango seriamente._

_Este que no habia esperado tan repentina pregunta se quedo congelado, Sango penso que talvez habia sido muy brusca al preguntar y que por eso este no quisiera responder a sus preguntas, cuando quiso cambiar de tema Miroku hablo:_

_-Si te lo contara, no me lo creerías- dijo esto mientras miraba su mano derecha._

_-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- no queria presionarlo pero la duda podia mas que ella._

_-"Oh! Si que lo es" pensaba Miroku, voltio a ver su rostro y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa- De verdad crees eso?- le dijo con una media sonrisa triste._

_-Si, pero si te incomoda seri..._

_-No, no te preocupes, solo espero que lo que te cuente te sea creíble y que no se lo cuentes a nadie- le dijo Miroku serio._

_-Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie._

_-Esta bien, lo que llevo aqui es algo con lo que tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida o hasta que me absorba- contesto irónicamente _

_-Absorba? Como es eso?- pregunto extrañada._

_-Veras lo que llevo sellado en mi mano es un agujero negro que absorbe cualquier cosa que este a su paso incluso a los seres humanos, para sellarlo debo encontrar al desgraciado que me hizo esto-respondió amargamente._

_-Ya...ya me imagino quien es el culpable de todo esto, ese maldito de Naraku_

_-Es que acaso... tu conoces a Naraku? Sango...es miserable te hizo algo?-_

_-Mas de lo que te imaginas- respondió apretando los dientes._

_Fin del Flash Back_

**-Ahhh…entonces es por eso**

**-Si, el tambien lo busca y no precisamente para saber una buena táctica de seducción**

**-Si a Miroku lo ultimo que le falta son las tácticas de seducción, bien si lo busaca para matarlo ,entonces seria interesante tenerlo como aliado**

**-Ademas no te olvides de que el es policía, podría ayudarte con el otro agente, que quiere sacarte canas verdes jijiji**

**-¬¬ no me parece nada gracioso, pero en eso mismo estaba pensando, bueno entonces tendremos que ponerlo al tanto de que no estoy muerta**

**-Tambien podríamos contarle de tus planes y de tu relación con la perla**

-**No Sango, estoy segura de que al menos ya sabrá de la relación que guardo con la Perla, además eso se lo contare yo, pero a su debido tiempo, recuerda que roma no se construyo en un dia y no podemos darle tanta confianza aun, es un policía y Podría traicionarnos en cualquier momento, aunque sea un amigo de la infancia nuestro, los tiempos cambian y las personas tambien, no debemos tomarlo tan a la ligera, nos podríamos en riesgo**

**-Si tienes razon, nos pondríamos una soga al cuello y las cuerdas del reloj correrían en nuestra contra.**

_Continuara..._

Wolaaaass!! Que tal les va?? Les gusto el capi? Les comento que en el próximo capi se va a poner mas interesante, aunque creo que lo esta, mmmmmm no lo se ustedes lo deciden n.n, aqui les traigo un adelanto del próximo capi

_Me arrepiento de no haberla besado_

_Hola muchachos les traje un regalito de la gatita_

_Cual es su nombre?-pregunto curioso _

_-Bueno, no suelo darle mi nombre a los desconocidos- respondía reacia la joven mujer._

_-No seas asi, porfavor, solo tu nombre-pedía suplicante_

_-Bueno esta bien, mi nombre es..._

Cha chaaaaaan!! Y que tal eh? Quien se arrepiente de un beso nunca dado? Quien será la chica?? Y cual es el regalo de la gatita??? Jijiji!! Yo creo que sip esta interesante jijiji no me maten no les puedo adelantar mas, muchas gracias a:

**saya16; sandrika; meryinustar; kagome-1551 y liblack**

Y tambien a todas aquellas personas que leen y no me dejan ningun review, pero no importa, al menos se que si les gusta n.n, ya saben cualquier cosa sugerencias, advertencias de muerte, virus y todo lo demas son reviews!!! No se olviden de mi, ya los veo en el pros capi besos y abrazos!!

Nadja-chan


End file.
